Surviving the Planet of the Apes
by sisterawesomeness
Summary: Lea Davidson followed her brother into the wormhole that sent him to the Planet of the Apes. Now, she is forced to live in that world while trying to find him. As if that wasn't hard enough she becomes a servant to General Thade's sister. Will she be able to find Leo and make it out alive?
1. Prologue: A Human's Story

**I know like I need to start another story but I love Planet of the Apes in general. And although I can easily rip apart the 2001 version I also have a special place for it in my heart. Hence this fic… I'll warn you now I'm going to play around a bit with some things in this movie and change some things. All I can say is give it a chance. **

_There's no chance, no destiny, no fate that can circumvent or hinder or control the firm resolve of a determined soul. –Ella Wheeler Wilcox_

* * *

If someone had told me I'd end up on an alien planet ruled by talking apes… I would've walked away laughing. But those days are long gone. The fact is I'm living on said planet. In all honesty I can only say I've survived this long thanks to some good friends, my intelligence, and plain dumb luck. One particular friend gave me this book so it's thanks to her I can even record what happened to me.

Depending on who you are, including what species you were born as, you may not believe me. It doesn't matter. The point is you are reading this and my voice is being heard. For all I know you'll burn this as soon as you're done. That's your choice. All I ask is that you read my story first. Just once.

It is up to you dear reader to decide what will happen to my tale. Write it off as fiction or incoherent ramblings. The musings of a young girl. A human. Yes, my friends and foes. I am a human. But do not let that dismay you. Let it encourage you.

For any of my potential allies wouldn't you like to know what goes on in a human's mind? What I might think and feel? Do I even have anything in my brain worth writing down?

As for any of my enemies… You're only against me if you wish to be. I suppose there's not much I can say. If you've made up your mind to destroy my words there's not much I can do to stop you. For all I know I'll be dead by the time you read these very words. Hopefully, your curiosity will entice you enough to read on. It's the most I can hope for.

Now that's settled where does my story begin exactly? Oh, I probably should tell you who I am first. My name is Lea Davidson and I was a pilot under my brother Captain Leo Davidson of the U.S. Air Force. I come from a planet called Earth.

* * *

_I know this is short and her name doesn't sound very original. But when I looked up Lea it can mean 'mistress' or 'ruler' so I ran with it. Until next time. _


	2. Pericles and Semos

**OC information**

**Name: Lea Davidson**

**Age: 18**

**Hair: Shoulder length brown hair.**

**Eyes: Almond shaped with the right being a golden color and the left is grey.**

**Height: 5'3"**

**Weight: Fluffy (Means a bit pudgy but in a cute way.)**

* * *

It began as just another normal day on the station. The USAF Oberon Space Research Station to be exact. Me and my older brother Leo were in charge of helping teach the apes and monkeys how to fly ships under even the most stressful and unpredictable situations.

Our flyers are so high-tech normally all they apes or monkeys have to do is press a specific button or two if something went wrong. However, try to get a panicking ape to think rationally and calmly in a ship with flashing lights, numerous sounds, and turbulence was difficult. I've seen inexperienced pilots crack under pressure.

Right now my brother's favorite chimp, Pericles, was in the flight simulator. This was probably the fifth time we'd run this particular sequence. Unfortunately, he started freaking out as soon as the simulator began experiencing a fake disruption. Couldn't blame him because that thing is pretty realistic when you're in it. The only issue is we know he's capable of handling this type of scenario.

We both looked at each other. Leo let out a sigh but I held it in. I had more patience than Leo when it came to this. Or maybe it was because I hung out with all the animals on board more than he did. We walked into the line of sight for the pod. Even though he could see us clearly poor Pericles was still having a fit.

"You lose," Leo hit the button that terminated the fake image. "Again."

We walked up to where the screaming ape was thrashing around in his chair. "Change the flight sequence Pericles," I gently said trying to snap him out of it. It didn't appear to work.

"Hey, that's enough. Stop, pay attention," Leo instructed trying to show him what he should have done. "Pericles, stop. I mean it or not treat." That's all my brother had to say and the chimp stopped to look at us with pleading eyes. It melted my heart every time and I'm sure it also got to Leo. A second later my brother flipped open the chimp's helmet and gave him the treat. "Although, we know you know."

"Come on buddy," I helped him out of the fake pod. "Let's get you back to Grace huh?" I asked giving him the treat I had.

"You'll spoil him," Leo warned as we walked on either side of Pericles. He liked to dangle in between our hands like a little kid.

"Will not. Everyone needs to feel special every once and a while Leo." We made our way to the main holding area for all the apes and monkeys. Holding cells lined the walls while trainers dealt with some of the primates personally. One chimp was painting and I could hear someone banging away on some music toy.

Pericles wasted no time jumping into Lt. Colonel Grace Alexander's arms when he saw her. "Hey, there you are," she said. "What? Was the homo-sapien mean to you again?" she indicated my brother. "Huh? We all know it's just rocket envy don't we?"

"Ever consider on actual boyfriend?" Leo inquired and I elbowed him in the ribs.

"You mean do I enjoy being miserable? No thanks, I think I'll stick with my chimps."

"I hear you," I smiled at her.

"See? Your sister knows what I mean."

"She doesn't count," he countered. "She's not allowed to date until after I'm dead. Hey," he got Pericles' attention. He held out both his hands in front of him to ask which one held the treat. But when the chimp checked both were empty. Poor Pericles looked confused at us. Leo then pulled out the actual treat from a back pocket. Seeing the looks both me and Grace were giving him he explained, "I'm teaching him."

"No, you're teasing him," Grace stated.

"Aw Pericles," I handed him a treat as he jumped into my arms. "You want me to get Leo back for you huh?" He gave me a blank stare. He never was a mean chimp. He had a few tantrums here or there but always behaved well. "Don't worry," I hugged him. "I will."

"Hey," Leo attempted to defend himself. "He's gene spliced chromosome enhanced. State of the art monkey he can handle it." I rolled my eyes. After all this time he still referred to all of them as monkeys and not apes. For someone so smart my brother could be a real idiot.

"You know what," Grace pointed out. "When you frustrate them they lose focus. Can become confused, even violent." As if to illustrate a point one of the female chimps started acting up. Her name was Aspasia. "Hey, congratulations, Pericles," Grace said as we headed over to the cage. "You're gonna be a daddy."

"I thought I saw a smirk in his face," Leo commented.

"Actually the female was the aggressive one," she informed us.

"You're not aggressive are you?" I asked her. "You're just ahead of your time."

It was then my brother went to go check on a postcard. I handed Pericles back to Grace and then made my usual rounds. I liked to check up on all the primates aboard but I did have a few favorites. Pericles was one of them. But there were a few others. One was another adult male chimp named Semos. Strange name I know but I guess it was a play on the name of the man we got him from. It was that or he'd have the long ass name of Jonathon.

Most of the trainees didn't really care to work with him. Everyone on board said he had a bit of a temper. I'll admit he could pitch a fit but I didn't think he was that much worse than any of the others.

"Hey," I greeted standing in front of his cage. "How's my big boy today?" He didn't grin or react like most of the other apes did when they were happy. People think he's stand offish. Personally, I believe he was a bit conservative until he got really excited. But he did come over to the side of the cage and looked at me. "Hi Semos. Guess what I brought you?" That's when he got that happy look on his face. He stuck his hand through the bars and I handed him the treat.

He ate it in two seconds. I was still within his arms' reach of the bars. So he grabbed me and gently pulled me over to the cage. I couldn't help but let out a small laugh as he searched the rest of my pockets for any more. He found one and was ecstatic. After he figured out I didn't have any more food he just messed around with my hair and attempted to groom me.

"I don't know how you do it," Grace stated after she'd put Pericles back in his holding pen.

"He's a good guy," I played around a bit. "Once you get to know him. Think I could let him out for a bit later?"

"I don't see why not. You're the only one he lets play or work with him. But before you do mind helping me with another ape first?"

"Sure, which one?" I asked.

"Orpheus."

I must have tensed because Semos pulled me as close to the bars as he could without hurting me. Then he held me there while making screeching sounds. I cared for all the primates we had and I'd work with nearly all of them. Except for Orpheus. There was just something up with that orangutan. Now, I'd work with any other orangutan. In fact, everyone seemed to love him. He was a favorite. Always well-behaved, smart, and never threw a tantrum or got frustrated. He seemed like the perfect subject.

But something didn't feel right to me. He'd never attacked me, none of the primates had surprisingly, or even looked at me wrong. Everyone on board said I was paranoid and that I had nothing to worry about. They wondered why I didn't feel this way about Semos. Still… I'd learned to trust my instincts. They helped me judge each primates attributes and act accordingly. They were the same that told me Semos would never hurt me. And every time I was near Orpheus they screamed at me to steer clear.

"Oh," Grace realized which ape it was. Everyone here knew I'd work with any primate but him. "Never mind."

"Thanks Grace," I sighed. "I owe you one."

"You'll pay me back," she indicated Semos who'd read my body language and went back to grooming me.


	3. The Storm

It is here I wish to stop my reflections for a moment to state a few things. Once again, depending on what species you are and where you are from you may already be disregarding my story as nothing more than fancy.

A human on a ship in space? Apes in cages while humans train them? It might sound unbelievable. But hear me out… You've already read this much of my tale. Please read a little more. I promise everything will be explained in due time. For the longest time I was as lost as you might be now. All I can do is wonder with you what will happen but back to my story.

* * *

It was then the ship's lights began to flicker and the apes started going nuts. Semos held onto me even tighter when the ship went dark for about ten seconds. Then me and my brother were commed to come to the bridge. But Semos didn't want to let me go.

"Hey, hey," I reassured him. "Everything's going to be fine. I'll be back." He looked at me for a moment. And it's only the type of stare an ape can give you. Almost as if any barrier between you disappears and they see your very being. Most people believed I was projecting but I found it hard to look directly back into his eyes and not see some reasoning there. Almost reluctantly he let me go. I gave him one last smile and wave. "I'll see you in a little bit, Semos." However, I had no idea that would be the last time I would see him.

Me and Leo made it up there at the same time and entered the bridge. Everyone appeared excited and Commander Vasich commented on how it was an electrical storm. When I looked out the window the storm itself appeared to be an enormous mixture of blue and purple hues. Like a giant hurricane in space. What was strange was that we began picking up frequencies. Communications from various time periods of Earth.

"Ok, let's get to work," the Commander stated. "We'll start with a pass through the central core. Take initial radiation and gamma ray readings. Get your monkey ready," he told us.

"Excuse me, sir," Leo said. "Hope you don't mind me saying but this is a waste of time."

"Look, we have standard operating procedures…"

"We're well aware of the procedures, sir," I added. "But if we go through all of them it could be gone."

"No manned flights," he saw through us. "We start sending out an ape. Then if it's safe we talk about a pilot. That's an order."

"You need somebody out there who can think," Leo started.

"Why don't you allow us to do our jobs?" I finished. People hated it when we tag-teamed them.

"He's the canary, that's the coal mine," he pointed at the storm. "Your monkey launches at 16 hundred." The Commander left no room for argument so we went to go prepare Pericles.

* * *

A short time later he was in his suit and we put him in Pod Alpha. Grace and a few others were there for a final check as we buckled him into his seat. Pericles looked to us one final time. "Alright, just follow your sequence and come home," Leo told him.

"Understand?" I asked. "Home." There was a beep that told us he was in the clear. We gave him a thumbs up for reassurance. He gave us one in return and smiled. The pod closed and he still gave us a thumbs up until we couldn't see him anymore.

Immediately we walked to the bridge so we could keep an eye on him and instruct him through the comm. "Ok Perciles," my brother said. "Start sequence one."

"Activate reading systems," I instructed. "Ignition." Everything started off fine. He did what he was supposed to. However, as he got closer to the storm he began veering off course.

"Lock on him," the Commander ordered.

We tried but it was almost as if he disappeared from our sensors completely. "He cannot respond, sir."

"There's a surge in the heart rate," Grace informed us. "He's scared."

"Line him up again."

"We can't," Leo told him. "He's gone."

"He's trained to come back to the Oberon," Grace stated.

"If he's still alive," one of the crewmen said.

I looked at Leo and I'm positive we had the same idea. "Sir…"

"For now we just sit tight and wait."

We weren't going to accept that. "I'm gonna run some sequences in Delta Pod," Leo said. "Figure out what he did wrong."

"I'll help him," I followed him out to where the pods were. Leo jumped in and turned on the comm.

"The signal is breaking up," they reported. My brother started firing up the pod when the Commander came on and said he was shutting down launch operations. Leo scrambled to put the suit on and launch.

"I'm coming with you," I stated.

"No Lea," he was nearly ready. "You stay here. I mean it." With that the pod closed and he was being jettisoned out into space. Without stopping to think about it I immediately jumped into nearby Beta Pod and did the same as my brother before anyone could stop me. I wasn't about to let him go after Pericles alone. Back then I had no way of knowing I'd just made the biggest decision of my life.

* * *

Mission control was not happy with us. We ignored them as I followed after Leo toward the storm. "I thought I told you to stay put."

"You know the old saying," I countered. "Never send a man to do a woman's job."

"Very funny." A few seconds later we hit turbulence and alarms went off. Suddenly, we could see Alpha Pod in front of us. I radioed in but I didn't get a response nor did I hear anything from Leo. Without warning there was a blinding flash of light. Before we could get to him Pericles' pod was engulfed in it.

"NO! Oberon do you read me?" I readjusted my controls but it didn't do much. "Leo?" I tried. Right before he was gone like Pericles. "LEO!" I called. "Do you read me? Hello! Oberon, Leo! Can anybody hear me?" I'd never been trained for anything like this. "Anybody?" And that's when my own vortex of blinding white light hit me.


	4. All Alone

I couldn't see for a moment and my pod shook from the impact. A second later everything was deathly quiet as I floated. I couldn't see any of the other pods or the Oberon. "Hello? Oberon do you read? Leo?" I attempted to fix my drifting but I came to the horrifying conclusion my ship was dead. Before I even had the chance to react there was another, larger impact, and more blinding light.

As soon as I came out this time my equipment came back online. I only had a few moments to readjust before I began plummeting. Quickly, I looked up to see I was caught in a planet's gravitational field. "Oberon?" I tried again as my pod was making a descent. "Do you read? Leo? I am going down. I repeat, I am going down." Sparks started flying and my equipment struggled as much as I did. I was coming in at an angle I didn't like and falling way too fast. It didn't seem like I could do much or had any say in what happened next.

Finally, I made it through the atmosphere and clouds. From the landscape blurring below me it appeared to be either forest or marsh. In front of me was green and more green. "Great," I commented attempting to activate the landing gears. They wouldn't do much for me in this case but might help slow me down.

"Oh crap," I noted as blue came into view. Water might seem like the best beat but it can also be twice as dangerous. If I couldn't get out of the ship… I didn't have time to dwell on that as my ship made impact with the tree line. Even in my buckled seat I jerked about violently. It felt like the ship bounced across the ground before I actually came into contact with the water.

I managed to read the ship's measurements. The air was breathable and the planet appeared to be able to support me. That was one good thing in this mess. My pod might as well have been a pebble skipping across the surface. All I could do was hang on and wait for the ride to end.

Luckily, I only seemed to skip a few times before my ship came to a screeching halt. Not two seconds later water poured in and I had to get out. Normally these pods are meant to be buoyant. Mine sank like a rock. Most likely due to all the damage it sustained on entry. I only had enough time to unstrap and get the hell out. I didn't even have a moment to grab my gear. Instead, I got to watch as Beta Pod sank into the depths of whatever ocean this was.

I removed my helmet and gasped for air as I came to the surface. When I looked to my right I saw land and swam for it. Most of my heavier gear I wore had to go as a result. All I ended up being left with was a white T-shirt, pair of pants, and my boots. It took me probably ten minutes to make it to shore. After I did I nearly collapsed in the sand.

Five minutes passed before I caught my breath and took in my surroundings. There was hardly any beach at all. It appeared to go almost directly into a dense forest. And when I glanced into the sky I noticed it would be dark soon. Not one but three moons shown in the sky. While I was looking up I searched for any other pods. My heart sank as none came into sight.

I hoped both of them would have a better landing than I did. And actually be able to recover their equipment. At the very least I knew they'd be able to breathe… Thoughts raced through my head as I went to try and make a fire or find a shelter for the night.

One thought was especially disconcerting and would remain in the back of my mind all night. Of course I knew equipment could malfunction and such. Hell my entire ship had when I'd been floating dead in space. And that storm had done a number on my landing systems. However, I had been able to notice something before the storm spit me out on whatever planet this was. My pod's clock had read 01 12 2426.

* * *

_Yes, I know Leo ended up popping out on the planet on the year 5021. But his pod's last recorded time was 21 08 2427. So what could this mean for Lea? Also I wanted to have it so that she didn't have any of her technology to rely on. _


	5. Planet of the Apes

The next part of my tale I'll admit is a bit boring. For weeks I traversed through the jungle. To my fortune I was able to find enough water and ate some of the local vegetation. Reminded me of Earth's fruits actually. But there was no sign of anyone. I encountered plenty of fauna, including birds and fish I was able to catch.

If you're lost the wisest thing to do is to stay put. Let your rescuers come to you. But I had no way of signaling any of the other pods or Oberon. And by the way my ship appeared the last time I saw it I don't think they'd get any sort of signal from it. So, my best beat would be to locate one of the other pods and hope they're tracking signals worked.

No matter how far I traveled from where I'd crash landed there was no sign of my brother or Pericles. The only thing I managed to find was where my ship had taken out a few trees. By this point I figured their pods were either as bad off as mine or… Well I didn't really want to consider the alternative. Because if they had been able to fly they would've come to my last recorded position. The same for the Oberon if it was going to come rescue me.

For all I knew they could've landed on the opposite side of the bloody planet. Just in case I stuck to that specific area for a time. Must have been the loneliest weeks of my life. Going from a big but compact ship like the Oberon to a jungle was a transition. Every day I hoped to hear or see my brother or even Pericles. And each day I was met with disappointment. Trust me when I say you have no idea how silent things can get when you're the only one.

To be honest I'd nearly given up hope. Until the day I stumbled onto some tracks. And these were clearly not made by any animals. It appeared to be a big wheeled cart of some sort and I could've sworn it was being pulled by horses.

After weeks of isolation I was giddy at this find. I secretly hoped these tracks had been made by Leo but didn't get my expectations too high. Even if it wasn't him then it meant there was some intelligent life somewhere else on this planet. I wasn't the only one.

It was then I resolved to leave my crash site behind and follow the tracks. I was pretty sure no one was coming for, or even able to find, me. If I wanted to be saved I'd have to do it myself. Back then I was also a bit optimistic. I thought maybe I could find whoever inhabited the world and they would help me out. Boy I was naïve.

* * *

The journey itself wasn't remarkable. I simply followed the tracks for what I guessed was a week. Still no sign of civilization other than that. I went further into the jungle then I ever had before. On the eighth day of my trip I got my first clue all was not right.

Mostly I kept my eyes on the tracks. But that day I happened to notice something metal not too far off. And a horrible smell. Normally I would've kept on my way but this was my first sign of anything not naturally occurring. Curiosity got the better of me and I went to investigate. To this day I wish I hadn't.

At first I couldn't make out what it was because vines and such had grown over and around it. The smell had gotten even worse but I ignored it. I yanked on the dark metal and found it took most of my strength to budge the darn thing. When I did the sight I was greeted with nearly made me scream. I wasn't ignorant of horrible things in the world. But seeing a dead body after it's been all dressed up or on a screen is far different than in real life.

The body was clearly human. I could see enough of the skeleton to figure that out. It was in a horrible state of decomposition. Maggots infested it and crawled along what muscles it had left holding it together. There was no skin, ears, hair, or eyes left. I should be thankful most of it was covered by tattered and weathered clothing.

I looked down to see one of the legs was caught in the metal. It was fashioned in much the way a bear trap is. The bones in it appeared to be broken. But the most horrifying part of this entire picture is that the mouth was gapped open. Like whoever this was had died screaming.

I somehow managed not to barf and ran back to the trail. It was hard for me to process what I'd just seen. The only comfort I had was that it couldn't have been my brother. Neither the clothes nor the build matched his. But it did hold a shit load of other complications.

A human corpse meant there was, or had been, at least one other person besides myself on the planet. But why had they been clothed in rags? Surely people who could make carts could make clothes better than that. Why had that person died in a trap? I know even the best hunters sometimes have accidents with their own equipment but somehow I severely doubted that was the case here.

This could only lead to a handful of other scenarios. One, this person stumbled upon someone else's trap. I didn't think this because why hadn't the hunter come back and found them? The trap itself looked well-made and relatively new. Not something you'd just carelessly leave lying around. Or my other reason I dreaded. Someone was intentionally hunting whoever that was.

Considering the person's clothes and why they'd just been left to rot this made a little more sense. But who was hunting them? More people? Or were humans not the only intelligent species running around? And if that was so, who or what would I face if I kept following these tracks?

* * *

I got my answers the next day. Besides those tracks I had little else to go on. So, I followed them a bit more carefully. I stopped and listened at every little noise I heard. When I rested or ate some of my food I kept as quiet as possible.

My paranoia most likely saved me. I stopped and listened as I heard something up ahead. It sounded like hooves. Thinking fast, I made my way into the dense jungle and hid behind a vine infested tree. I was able to peek through a few of the vines to see who was in the makeshift road. You can understand my amazement at hearing not only voices after weeks of silence but whoever it was spoke in my language.

"Let's make this quick," one male voice said. "Or General Thade will chew us out like last time."

"I know," a deeper voice replied. "If it's not him then it's Colonel Attar."

Depending upon who you are you may or may not understand why my heart almost stopped when I saw who exactly was riding those horses. On one horse was a chimp, but he was much larger than any I'd ever seen and wore armor. A gorilla with much the same description road the other and they were both talking.

The chimp jumped off the horse and went into the jungle on the opposite side where I was hidden. I heard a metallic sound and saw him lift up a trap. Like the one the corpse had been in. "This one's empty," he told the gorilla. "This area's clear." He hoped back onto his horse as they turned around.

"Wait," the gorilla stated. "I smell something."

I froze and held my breath. But to my good fortune the chimp brushed it off. "It's just the stench of humans stuck in your nose. We can get the smell off of us later. If we don't report back now the General will make us work a double shift. Again." He started riding away.

"Eh," the gorilla shrugged and followed. "You're right. There's no way I'm working another shift. I'm around humans too much as it is."

"You're telling me…" Their voices and the sound of hoof beats faded away. I was finally able to take a deep breath and slumped against the tree.

"What planet am I on?!" I internally screamed. I didn't want to make any noise in case they came back. Giant talking apes that wear clothes and ride horses? It sounded like a bad joke… But my brain knew what it had just witnessed. It also hadn't missed how they'd spoken of humans like we were some sort of disease. Or how they had checked that trap.

So the apes looked to be in charge while people were hunted like animals? I'd been trained for numerous situations but nothing remotely like this. It was like I was in an episode of the _Twilight Zone_. But this was real life and it was happening to me.

I was really stuck on a planet of the apes.


	6. A Trap

After sitting there digesting what I'd just witnessed I came back to my senses. The first thing I did was go and take care of that trap. I ripped it up and threw it in a nearby lake. There was no way I was just going to leave it there for someone else to stumble into it. The next couple of days I searched over the area and found ten more of them. I disposed of them in the same manner.

Yes, I would alert the apes to my presence. But at that moment I could have cared less. And whatever I could do to help another human being I'd do it. If the apes thought they were so much smarter than humans… Well I could play this game too.

* * *

I only learned of certain events after they unfolded but this is one of them.

"How many have gone missing today?" General Thade questioned his subordinates.

They both looked at each other in apprehension before answering. "Three more, sir," one got up the courage to answer.

He let out an annoyed shriek. "That's the fourth time this week. And you're certain there's no trace of any humans in the area?"

"No, sir," the other answered.

"Then you must be missing something," he got in their faces. "Traps don't just disappear on their own. I find it hard to believe you've allowed this to go on for three weeks. We can't afford these types of setbacks. Some might begin to question our efficiency dealing with the human infestation."

He walked away from them and peered out into the jungle from his office. Thade had only learned of this trap thief a little over a week ago. Yes, sometimes traps were misplaced or lost… But not nearly at this level. No, someone was purposefully removing them. He honestly had no clue where they disappeared to but he could guess.

There were only two options to explain the situation. One, there was a human activist running around. He wouldn't put it past any of the human lovers to do such a thing. But the only human sympathizers around was Ari and her father. The senator would never do such a thing and Ari had never gone to the level of destroying military property. No, he had a feeling it was the second option.

And boy did it grate on his nerves. The second theory was that there was a clever human running around. He did mean whoever it was would have to be smart. Not only were they going in and messing with the traps… But it also meant they were intelligent enough to avoid them and the patrols that came to collect or check them.

"What should we do, sir?" the chimp asked him.

"Should we burn this thief out, sir?" the gorilla inquired.

"No," Thade told them. "We can't afford to lose that much territory again. The senate would revoke what little progress we've managed to make…" It was night and nothing could be detected in the thick brush of the jungle. He thought it over for a moment before a grin came to his face. He turned back to his subordinates. "There's only one way to catch this type of thief. We set a trap."


	7. Caught

I'd been hanging around the area for about three weeks now. It was a bit of a challenge to keep the patrols from finding me and take care of the traps. But in all honesty it's not like there was anything else to do. Besides the talking apes I hadn't seen any other humans running around. I couldn't be the only human and I hoped it was only because they were off hiding in better locations than this.

Also I noted none of the apes cared for water much. I knew this was a possibility having worked with apes and monkeys but still. These apes wore armor, rode horses, and talked. I would have thought they could have figured out swimming. I suppose that factor was on my side because no one ever went to retrieve the traps I threw into the nearby pond.

One day though everything changed. I heard a clamor start up in the otherwise calm jungle. I stayed up in the tree I was in for a better vantage point. One thing I noticed is that the apes rarely looked up. It was like they didn't expect humans to be in trees.

That's when I saw them. It was maybe thirty or so humans running for what appeared to be their lives through the foliage. They were of all ages and I could see some parents carrying their children as they ran. Chimps and gorillas were right after them. Some chimps were in the trees so I had to wedge myself into a crack in the tree I was hiding in.

None of them saw me because they were busy handling the humans on the ground. They got some with ropes and a few children with nets. I stayed perfectly still as I helplessly watched my fellow humans being captured. But there wasn't anything I could do. I didn't have a weapon and there was no way I could overpower an ape. Let alone what appeared to be twenty of them and they looked like they were in some type of army.

One particular family unit caught my attention. There was an old man, a woman who appeared near my brother's age, and a little girl in her arms. They ran right under my tree when a chimp attacked them from the side. He jumped on the woman and knocked her down. The old man immediately turned around and went after the chimp. Only for the chimp to focus on him. He jumped on the old man as the woman gathered up the little girl again. "Father!" she screamed. I could tell by the look on her face she was caught between running and helping the old man. "Run!" the old man told them.

It was then I saw red as the chimp on top of him continued to beat on him. I positioned myself right over the ape and dropped out of the tree. Even in my angry state I knew I only had the element of surprise working for me. I guess I was the last thing anyone in the little group expected.

I landed right on the chimps back. Even though these apes looked tougher than humans I still think my weight hurt him. At least it stunned him enough the old man was able to roll out from under him. I quickly rolled onto my feet and saw more apes heading our way. I looked to the group and motioned that we needed to go.

None of them needed to be told twice and I took off with them. I kept my eyes open but it's hard to keep track of all the apes when you're running for your life. I could tell the apes weren't killing anyone but capturing them. They were also spread out in a pattern like hunters would be like they were herding us somewhere. I knew if we couldn't find an opening in that pattern it wouldn't lead to good news.

"This way," the old man pointed up ahead where there appeared to be no apes.

"No!" I told them. "It's a trap." I peered to our left and saw another way. "This way." They looked at each other as if questioning to follow me. "NOW!"

The old man nodded and they followed me. Turns out my instincts were right. Any human that ran the way we were going was immediately tackled by apes or had nets dropped down on them. If we could just break through then we should be fine. Only fate wasn't entirely on my side.

A chimp jumped in front of us. He was the only one around for at least thirty feet and if we could just get past him we'd be home free. Only problem was there was no way to get past him. Well… Not all of us. I knew instantly what I had to do. I gritted my teeth, braced myself, and ran right at him. I don't think he was expecting that.

I hit him as hard as I could and we rolled on the ground. It was everything I had to keep him from pounding on me. "Go!" I told the family. They hesitated before the old man got them moving. They ran past us grappling in the dirt and my eyes connected with the man's. He gave a nod before he disappeared into the jungle. I might have been screwed but I'd done what needed to be.

"Get it off of me!" the chimp I was dealing with yelled to his comrades.

I actually heard someone laugh as I was lifted into the air by two pairs of arms. "What's the matter Irto?" a gorilla chuckled as he and a buddy threw me into a net. Another gorilla hung me up in the air like I was a bird or something. "Letting a little human getting the better of you?"

"You deal with that one then," said chimp was far from pleased as he got up. "It nearly tore my arm out of socket."

"Look," another chimp got really close to me. "Its eyes are different colors. I've never seen a human like this."

"You're right," another gorilla smirked when he looked at me. "I bet we'll get double no triple the price for it at the market."

"Market? Ha!" the chimp from earlier laughed. "We could sell this one to the highest bidder. Doctors always want new test subjects."

"Or some collector," the Irto chimp stated. "You never know who'll want it."

"General Thade will be happy with this one," the gorilla holding me said. "Let's go before Colonel Attar starts yelling."

I wasn't dragged across the ground thank goodness but carried by the gorilla. We came to the edge of the forest and I noticed a sort of caravan. Chimps and gorillas were tossing humans into these caged carts. A few were tied up and were probably going to be forced to walk. A couple others like me were kept in nets and tied to hooks gutting out of the carts. It reminded me how fishermen hung up their catch.

"Move out!" I heard a deep voice yell and we started moving. It wasn't long before I felt my legs starting to go to sleep from the awkward position I was in. Also we kept getting farther and farther away from the forest I'd spent so much time in. I could see some humans come out far enough to look at us. I even heard a couple wails and it was probably friends and family of those captured. I saw the family I'd helped get away but couldn't see their faces that well. I hoped I'd at least given them a chance in this strange world. I had no clue what was about to happen to me.

* * *

_Dun dun dun!_


	8. Saved?

We traveled for what must have been half an hour when we reached another forested area. I could hear numerous voices when we got closer and saw an entire city within the jungle. Of course most of these were apes. There were sellers, buyers, musicians, and everything else you could imagine. The few humans I did see were either being led around on leashes or had collars on them and were carrying things like a servant.

This did not bode well for me. The other humans I was with looked utterly defeated and didn't say a word as we were led through a marketed area. Ape children ran through the street and occasionally threw things at us yelling stuff like, "Stupid humans!" and "Ew they stink!".

I kept my mouth shut until I could assess the situation. We stopped after a few minutes and I could see we were meeting up with another group of apes. They seemed to take over things and then everyone stood at attention. Apparently this chimp riding a horse was an important individual. "General Thade," a gorilla saluted him. "Mission accomplished, sir."

"Good work old friend," I swear the way that chimp looked around was like he was analyzing everything. It was sorta creepy and I was used to apes. "How many were captured?"

"Twenty, sir. They should fetch a high price for us."

"Sirs," the chimp I'd grappled with earlier approached them respectfully. They nodded for him to speak. "There's something you may wish to see." _Oh crap._ Sure enough he led them over to where I was still hanging.

"What is it?" the chimp inquired eyeing me over. I attempted to act innocent by not meeting his gaze.

"This human sir," the chimp pulled me down enough so that he could grab my head and force me to look at this General Thade. "It has different colored eyes." This seemed to get almost everyone's attention as they attempted to look at me from where they were.

"That cannot be possible," the important looking gorilla stated. "I've never seen this before." Really? I know it's not the most common thing but they'd never seen it before?

"Interesting," General Thade stated and I didn't like the way he was looking at me. "We should get a good price for it then."

"General Thade, sir!" another chimp approached him.

"What is it?" he asked. The subordinate indicated behind him and I saw a female chimp in green robes standing there. Unlike these guys she was dressed in civilian clothes but they looked a little fancy. She held herself in such a way as if none of this bothered her, including the military apes most of the rest of the apes seemed to show respect as we went through town.

"Lola," General Thade got off of his horse and approached her. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to visit you," she noticed me and we made eye contact. Her expression seemed to soften for a second before she turned to face him again. "Am I not allowed to? It is my birthday after all."

"I know that sister," he answered and patted her gently on the shoulder. "I shouldn't be much longer here. Then I will return home and we will do whatever it is you want."

"Let me guess," she lightly smiled and returned the gesture. "You'll then buy me whatever I want?"

"Yes," he agreed. Hard to believe these two were really related. Where he was all fierce and dominating she seemed humbled and friendly. But she stood tall and talked to him like they were equals.

"Why don't we do that now?"

"I am…" he began but she cut him off.

"What if I told you I want_ that_ human," she nodded at me. Thade looked back at me and let out a little snarl.

"Surely you joke."

"I'm serious," she took a step toward me but he stopped her.

"You don't want this human," he informed her. "It was just taken from the wild. It's feral. If you want a human then we'll get you one that's already been trained."

"No," she sidestepped him and came up to me. "I want this one." She put her hand through the net before anyone could object and patted me on the head. "See? She's perfectly tame."

"We have no way of knowing that," Thade took his sister's hand out of the net. "What if it's diseased?"

"Come now," she actually let out a little laugh. "You said I could have anything I wanted. And I want her. Cut her down will you?" she asked the Irto guy standing there. Thade let out a deep sigh but nodded for him to do so. He cut me down and I took a second to get back on my shaky asleep legs. I kept my head down like I was meek. It couldn't hurt to play it up here.

"Hello," Lola approached me and looked into my face. "You have beautiful eyes," she cooed and actually grabbed my face. I put on the friendliest expression possible. "Aw you're adorable. I want her," she turned back to face her brother.

"Lola," he started but I could see she'd worn him down.

"Please brother?" she finished him off.

"Very well," he relented and motioned for one of the chimps to get something. I soon figured out what that was as a collar and leash were put on my neck. I acted like it was nothing as Lola was given it. "But if something were to happen…" If looks could kill. I kept my face down though.

"Nothing is going to happen," she reassured him. "I can handle it. Well, I'll see you later at home. Don't be late." Then she turned to me. "Come along girl," she gently pulled on the leash and I followed her. It was the most demeaning thing in my entire life but I knew it could be far worse if I didn't play along. "We have a few errands to run before we go to your new home."


	9. A New Home

She led me a little distance away before she glanced back to see if anyone was nearby. When she saw the cost was clear she pulled me aside and acted like she was messing with my hair. Instead she whispered to me. "It's alright," she stated with a soft smile. "Just act like you have been and do what I say and you'll be fine. We'll speak more tonight when we can have privacy. Do you have any questions before we go on?"

I didn't think this was some sort of trick. She didn't look like she was lying and she did just help me out. I think. "What can I call you?" I threw out. Were humans even allowed to talk at all?

"In private my name but in front of anyone else my lady or mistress. I'm sorry." She really did look apologetic as we continued on. Soon enough we came upon the market area the caravan had gone through. She walked through with her head held high and I could tell the sellers knew exactly who she was. They tried to call out to her and grab her attention with their merchandise. A lot of them she either ignored or smiled and waved before she moved on. It didn't seem like she was being rude but if I was in her position I wouldn't want to be bothered that much either.

They stared at me and I saw more than one motion to me and mention my eyes. I guess I wasn't what they were expecting. We kept on and occasionally Lola would say hello to someone in passing. Eventually she led me to a building that looked to be partially made out of stones and inside a tree. It would have been intriguing if it hadn't been for the situation I was currently in.

Once we were inside I noticed it must have been some type of beauty salon or something. Female apes of all ages were there getting what appeared to be treatments. They were getting their nails and hair done like people would. Only there weren't any hair dryers but they didn't seem to mind. Just like back on Earth it appeared they enjoyed the gossiping to anything actually being done to them.

"Lola!" one female ape nearly screamed when she saw her. She immediately came over and hugged her. "Happy birthday. I swear you look younger every year." This ape had flowers in her hair and wore pink robes that almost glittered. The other stylists seemed to have much the same fashion tastes.

"Thank you Vena," Lola told her. "You always know how to flatter me."

"What's this?" she indicated me and I acted meek by trying to hide behind Lola.

"A present," Lola casually explained like it was nothing. "My brother gave her to me."

"Ah! Look at her eyes," Vena gushed and ran over to me. "I've never seen anything like them. Come see this!" she yelled at everyone. Some apes just looked at me from where they stood while others stood up and got a little closer. "Where did he get her?"

"Just caught her today," Lola waved it off.

"EEP!" the female ape jumped back. "Lola, you brought a feral human in here?!" I could tell by the way they acted no one was very pleased by that.

"Calm down," Lola kept cool and acted like she was looking at a flower arrangement. "It's not what you think. Her old masters died and there was nowhere for her to go. So she just ended up in the wild. Luckily, my brother's men caught her before she could starve to death. Isn't that right?" she cooed at me.

I kept my face down and acted meek while I nodded my head. I think that got a little sympathy from the apes like how you feel bad for a lost dog. "Aw," Vena came back up to me. "That's so sad. But you're lucky. I've heard most humans turn feral in that situation. So what can I do for you today? Manicure? I just got in a new shipment of flowers from the south."

"Actually I was hoping you could help me with her," she indicated me. "I don't want to take her home looking like that. You understand?"

"Perfectly," Vena and another chimp started looking me up and down. "You know just last week we cleaned up Nina's human. I swear I have no idea how they get so dirty. Hm. Oh this is going to be fun. Rita get my measuring tape. Lola we can also give you a new perfuming while you wait."

"That sounds wonderful."

Just like that I was made over. They scrubbed me down, threw out my old clothes, and measured me for new ones. They cut the dead ends out of my hair, cut my nails, and splashed me down with some type of lotion and perfume. Then they put the new outfit on me. It consisted of what might have been considered a tank top, shorts, leg wrappings, new shoes, and a skirt with golden flower trimmings on it. All of it was a matching shade of brown. **(If you want a better picture, look on my deviantart page.)**

"What do you think?" Vena asked Lola once I was done.

"Beautiful," Lola looked me over while she finished her drink. "You always do a wonderful job."

"I don't mean to boast. Oh I almost forgot. We have to complete the picture." She pulled out a new color. This one was brown and had golden spikes on it. She gave it to Lola to look it over before she put it on me. "There I challenge anyone else to make a human look this adorable. And smell this good."

"This has been wonderful," Lola said as she motioned for me to follow her. "But I'm afraid I have to go. Layla and Zena are waiting for me."

"Go, go. You don't want to keep them waiting. And don't be afraid to come back. Wait a second," she pulled out what might have been a piece of candy and handed it to me. "You were such a good girl," she patted my head. "I swear I've never seen such a well behaved human."

"Goodbye," I followed Lola out. "Normally humans are kept on leashes but I think you've proven you know how to behave." I followed a few feet after her as she stated it. She didn't say much else on the way to her home and boy that was one hell of a house. If you can somehow call it a house.

It was set in what must have been an upscale neighborhood. They were much like everything else around there. They were made of stone but were almost interconnected thanks to being practically inside trees. But these homes were at least twice as big as the other ones I'd seen or any of the shops.

"Welcome to your new home," Lola told me as we entered the door.

"Mommy!" a high pitched voice called out. A young female chimpanzee came running in and jumped into Lola's arms. She wore a light blue dress that reminded me of a princess dress a young girl might wear.

"Hello sweetie," Lola greeted her with a hug.

"Mistress," a female voice greeted her. What must have been a red ruffed lemur came into the room. She was smaller than the apes I'd seen but was larger than any lemur as she was about my size. She wore a simply black outfit and I could see her tail swish back and forth as she walked into the room.

"Zena," Lola greeted. "Was Layla a good girl while I was gone?"

"I was," Layla stated as her mother put her down.

"She has a little surprise for you," Zena smiled. Until she saw me.

"What's a human doing here Mommy?" Layla asked and grabbed onto her mother as if for reassurance.

"Layla, Zena this is our new human."

"If I may, where did you get her Mistress?" Zena asked.

"Her eyes are different colors!" Layla apparently got over her fear quickly as she started examining me like one would a cat. She pulled on my clothes and at one point tried to jump on me like I was a jungle gym.

"My brother gave her to me." Lola then explained my false background story. I have to give her this she's a good liar. Though I think Zena was still a little on edge about me as Layla continued to mess with me.

"What's her name?" the child asked.

"Hm. I'm not sure. But if she's going to live here we better figure it out huh?" I think she waited this long just so her daughter could ask me. I gotta admit she was cute.

"Can I name her?!"

"No," I silently thanked her for dismissing that. "Why don't we go with the name her old masters gave her?"

"Alright," Layla sighed. "What's your name?"

"Lea, young Miss," I winged it. I had no clue what else to call her but it sounded alright to me. By the way Lola gave me a secret smile I did it correctly.

"Lea? I like that name. Mommy, can I show Lea the house?"

"Maybe later," Zena interjected. "Remember what you were going to show your mother when she got home?"

"That's right!" She let go of me and grabbed her mom's hand. "I have a surprise for you."

"Do you? Well I can't wait to see it." She motioned for me to follow as she was pulled along by her daughter into what I assumed was some sort of living room and then we stopped in a dining room. There was food all over the table and a few presents wrapped in paper.

"Happy birthday!" Layla smiled at her. "Open your presents Mommy."

"I will," Lola reassured her. "But dinner first. We have to wait for your Uncle Thade remember?"

"But he never comes home this early," Layla whined.

"He will," she assured her. I had a sinking feeling. I could deal with Lola, she was nice and helping me out. Layla didn't seem bad but appeared to be a regular kid. I wasn't too sure about Zena yet but I wasn't getting a bad vibe from her. Thade was a different story. I had no way of knowing his temperament and how to adjust to it. He was one of the apes you had to watch yourself around. I'd have to be careful.


	10. Help

We didn't have to wait too long for said chimp to get home. "Uncle Thade!" Layla did the same to him as she did her mother. "You're home early."

"I promised your mother I would be," he actually had a half non-creepy smile before he placed her gently on the floor. "I see that human is still here." I kept my head down and away from his gaze. To my shock he actually came up and sniffed me. Guess I shouldn't have been too surprised. It wasn't the first time an ape had done this. "At least it smells better. Did it give you any trouble?"

"None at all. In fact she used to belong to someone before they passed. No one else took her in, I was only lucky you caught her before she could turn feral brother," Lola acted like it was normal. "Now I'm hungry. How about we eat?"

I acted innocent by standing at attention near Zena as they ate. I gotta admit the food looked good but I knew one wrong move and I could be dead. I guess Zena was the equivalent of a maid or something. It was only after they finished and opened Lola's gifts that we were allowed to clear the table. Zena led me into the kitchen area. It was as nice as the rest of the house and had a smaller table in there. "We eat in here," she told me.

Zena actually let me sit down and eat with her. She didn't really act like it bothered her at all. I was a little surprised by this considering everyone else's attitude toward humans. But it wasn't like I could speak up. Luckily, I didn't have to.

"I know what it's like," she said after a bit when we were cleaning the dishes. "To be treated with no respect. In front of others you'll have to act as you have but in front of me I don't mind what you do."

"Why?" I couldn't help but ask.

"Apes rule society," she told me. "Monkeys are seen as being less than them. In their eyes we are almost no better than your kind." She didn't say it as an insult but as a fact. "But Mistress is kind to me. She treats me fairly, like an equal. You were lucky she saved you. I can tell she likes you. Just do not let General Thade know."

"He doesn't like humans," I said.

"Yes." We got quiet as Zena was called to bring me back out to the living area once we were done with our chore. Then Layla grabbed onto me and started showing me the house. Zena followed after us seeing as Thade didn't trust me.

The house was actually two stories as I was led up a staircase. "And this is the library, and over here is a bathroom, this is Zena's room, and this is Mommy's room. Here's Uncle Thade's room. I'm not allowed to go in there without permission." She whispered it to me like it was a secret. "This is my room!" she practically dragged me inside the doors. It was a typical little girl's room. Pink everywhere, the bed looked super comfy and had a canopy, toys were all over the place along with books. A huge closet lined on wall. "Here's where I keep all my dresses," she opened it and commenced to showing me all of them. Then her toys, and basically everything else in her room. "I wonder if Mommy will let you sleep in here with me?"

"We'll have to see young Miss," Zena stated cleaning up as she went. There wasn't much of a point in my opinion.

* * *

Meanwhile downstairs.

"I still dislike this idea," Thade told his sister pacing the floor. She casually sat on one of their sofas.

"You worry far too much," she picked up a book and began reading it. "She was perfectly fine today in the shops. Ask anyone."

"But a human under my roof…"

"It is my roof too brother."

"What would father say?"

"He's had human servants before. And if you're so worried Zena and I will keep an eye on her." Thade couldn't exactly fight her logic as he stopped in front of her with a frown. He tapped the book she was reading until she put it down.

"You know of the human I told you about?"

"The one that took the traps? You cannot be serious Thade. It had to have been some other human. Lea would never do such a thing."

"You named it?"

"Lots of apes name their humans. It's simpler that way."

"Sister…"

"Brother," she countered giving him a small smile he couldn't beat.

"Think of Layla."

"I am. She's always wanted a pet."

"I thought the human was your pet."

"She is until I can be sure Layla can handle responsibility. This will be a great opportunity for her. You won't have to lift a finger. The human will be of no concern to you."

"It will be if she attacks one of you."

Lola let out a long sigh. "I'm not going to argue this with you. You've already given her to me and that's final. You wouldn't go back on your word would you?"

He let out a growl but it didn't seem to be directed at her. "No," he relented.

"Good, now I'm off to bed. Goodnight," she patted him on his shoulder as she passed him.

"At least tell me she won't be sleeping in your room tonight," he called after her. She didn't answer him. "Lola!"

"Goodnight Thade," she called back in a friendly manner.

* * *

Lola came up stairs and announced it was time for bed. Layla fought her mother for a bit but relented. Zena escorted me to Lola's room while my new Mistress put her daughter to sleep. We saw Thade come storming up the stairs and Zena pushed me into the room before there could be a confrontation.

Her room was nice. Green sheets on a large bed. The rest of the furniture matched and there was even a small bookshelf and a couch. I could see Lola in her. It kinda just screamed her.

"Sorry for my brother," she said when she entered the room. I noticed she kept her voice down and I followed her lead.

"It's not your fault. I have to say thank you. For helping me and everything."

She gave me a gentle smile and patted for me to sit next to her on the couch. "I will tell you this now. Things will not be easy for you. I can tell you are intelligent and contrary to what my brother says I believe you humans have souls just like us. I would not be surprised if you wanted to leave. Return to your family and where you came from. I will cover for you if you choose this. Thade knows better than to gloat on certain matters."

She was really willing to do all that for me? Lola was an even better being than I'd made her out to be. She'd deal with General psycho breathing down her neck so I could get away? "Thank you," I patted one of her hands. "But honestly I don't have anywhere to go. The only family I have left is my brother Leo and… I have no idea where he could be." It wasn't a lie. I had no freaking clue where he might be on this insane planet. If he was even here at all. No, I couldn't afford to think like that. I'd find Leo. I just had to have hope and hold out until then. Right now my best beat was staying here with Lola. She and Zena seemed like they'd continue to help me out. Plus, if I wanted information I wouldn't be able to get it out in the jungle running for my life every day. "If it's ok with you I'd like to stay here."

I think Lola got the drift of my situation. Not all of it of course but she was smart enough to see I didn't have a shit loud of options to choose from. "I understand," she placed her other hand on mine. "I'll help you anyway I can. Just act like you have been around my brother and you'll be fine. Now, it's been a long day. How about some sleep?"

Lola explained how I could sleep on the couch in her room. It beat the ground and it was more comfortable than lying in a tree. The events of the day and actually lying on something soft since this entire nightmare began knocked me out like a light. I was just happy at this point I could sleep on the couch. I wouldn't doubt if Thade had his way I'd be on the floor or in a cage. Boy these siblings were polar opposites. But it also made me wonder who the hell their mother and father were for them to turn out like this.

* * *

_Hope you like it. _


	11. New Job

I usually woke up earlier but I suppose Zena got up even earlier. She came into Lola's room and got me so that we could get breakfast ready and get some chores done before everyone else woke up. The work wasn't that hard and I think Zena was happy someone else was there with her. She opened up a little more and told me how many ape families often had a human or two. The wealthier families had numerous humans but if someone really wanted to show off then they got monkey servants. It meant not only did one have money but that they had enough to not only buy slaves but pay for help.

Though some families preferred monkeys because they either didn't trust humans or used them strictly as pets. Lola was an exception. She genuinely liked Zena and said lemur was happy because she was able to find employment in a respectful house that treated her right and paid her good money. Most apes try to rip off monkeys because they think they're so much better. This planet just seemed stranger to me as time went on.

"Morning Lea," Layla latched onto me when she got up. I wasn't shocked seeing as I got up early at that age too.

"Good morning young Miss," I told her. "Sleep well?"

"Yes," she smiled at me as she went to go sit at the table. "Is Mommy up yet?"

"Not yet," Zena answered her setting the table.

"Good morning everyone," Lola came into the room. She took her place at the table and it was then I learned General Thade didn't often eat breakfast. He more often just grabbed some fruit and took off. He said quick goodbyes to his sister and niece, gave me one final look, and took off. I wasn't complaining.

From there me and Zena were able to eat after we cleaned up. Then I found there wasn't too much to be done. Lola was a stay at home mother and didn't run every day. Turns out there were ape schools but it wasn't the time of year for it. Reminded me of summer vacation. As a result Layla got to run around and play while Lola usually worked on making clothes or reading. Turns out they had other monkey maids who would come in once a week and clean the house so it wasn't too bad for Zena.

I really wasn't sure what I was going to be doing. Until Layla grabbed ahold of me and wanted to play. Lola gave the ok and off we went into the huge backyard. There was another large tree back there and I saw a tiny tree house in it. There was also a jungle gym setup made out of wood. It was neat looking.

"Let's go up here," Layla motioned to her tree house. She was able to just hop up the tree like it was nothing. "Here," she thankfully dropped a rope I could climb up. Inside was a tiny table and chairs. It was roomy though so I didn't have to duck my head. I had to look a sight setting on the chair though. From there it was typical as she wanted to basically have a tea party.

We took a break for lunch and then Layla wanted me to push her on the swing. I did. "This is really fun," she said.

"I'm glad young Miss."

"It's nice to play with someone besides Mommy or Zena. You make funny faces when you pretend."

That got my attention. I wasn't sure but this had to be one of the best backyard playing setups I'd ever seen. Wouldn't other ape kids be all over this place? "What about your friends young Miss?"

"I… I don't really have any," she admitted. It was then I learned a rather interesting backstory. Apparently Lola and General Thade were up in society for a reason. They were direct descendants of an ape other apes worshiped like a God. I nearly choked when she said that ape's name was Semos. I couldn't really wrap my head around it. But she also said that was why she didn't have any friends to play with. Kids either weren't allowed to play with her because she was so important, as the youngest descendant and possibly only line back to him if Thade never popped out any kids. Or it was the opposite and parents wanted their kids to be friends with her for that reason. But Layla wasn't stupid. She knew when the other kids only liked her stuff and weren't honestly interested in her.

I felt bad for her. While my family hadn't been that important or anything I never really had any friends growing up. I acted tough but it got pretty lonely at times. "Young Miss?" I attempted to change the subject.

"Yes?"

"Would you like to hear a story?"

She looked back at me at that. "What kind of a story?"

"Well, this story has a young female chimp in it. She was beautiful and smart and her father was an inventor. But she didn't have any friends either."

"What was her name?"

"Her name was Belle." The rest of the day consisted of me telling her all the stories I grew up with. Only I'd put a chimp in the place of a person. She seemed interested enough and wanted to hear one after the other. She'd never heard of them before. I was just thankful I could remember my own childhood movies well enough to relay them.

When we were called in for dinner she retold the tails nonstop to her mother and Zena. Then when we were done she dragged me up to her room and wanted me to point out the dresses she had that was similar to the ones the maidens wore in my stories. I was just happy to see her excited about something.

Thade didn't make an appearance until later that night after Layla had gone to bed and I was helping Zena finish things up before Lola would turn in. I'm not sure what he did all day but he never seemed to be in a good mood. Then again, that might just have been when I was around. Then we would all turn in and the routine would continue like that for a couple of days. In all honesty it was getting a little boring but I wasn't going to bitch. Things could be far worse than me playing tea party.

* * *

Until Lola took me to the market with her again. Only this time we stopped by a different place. It reminded me of Bed Bath and Beyond and I wondered if this was where the salon place got all their perfumes and such. "Anya," Lola greeted the older chimp working there.

"Lola," she greeted in the same manner and hugged her. "It has been too long. Ah," she turned to see me. Then she came over and opened my mouth to look inside it. "I see. Yes," she let go of my mouth. "You got yourself a good one here. She'll live a long and happy life. I see it."

"Thank you," Lola stated and flashed me an apologetic look. "How are things going here?"

"Busy as ever. I can barely keep up with the orders now that Mona quite on me. She just had to go run off with that musician."

"Is there anything I can do to help?" Lola asked looking around.

"No dear. I'm just venting I'll be fine. All I have to do is find someone else. Her younger sister Nona helps out but she can only work so much with that little one of hers."

"Hm," Lola seemed to think it over a moment. "What if my human worked for you?"

"What?"

"My human Lea," she gestured to me. "She can help out around here until you find someone permanent." I saw what Lola was trying to do and mentally thanked her. I also knew she wouldn't just set me up in a horrible place so this Anya couldn't be bad. Weird but I could deal with that.

"I couldn't. I can't accept charity."

"Don't think of it as charity," Lola countered. "Other apes sometimes send their humans out to work."

"Yes, but they usually need the money."

"I'll give you that but you could still pay Lea, well pay me for her services. Just not as much as you normally would." I could see the gears turning in Anya's head and I think we had her. "I promise she'll work hard and she's quick to pick up on things."

"Alright," the old chimp sighed. "It would save me some money and it'll only be until I can hire someone else."

"I understand. When can she start?" And just like that I had a job. Not a moment too soon. If all I did was hang out at the house like that I think I was going to go crazy. The job wasn't hard. I'd mostly be stocking things and perhaps running out to deliver messages but I'd done that sort of thing back before I graduated high school at my part time jobs.

"Thank you Mistress," I smiled at Lola when we left later that day.

"You're welcome," she replied back.


	12. Theories

Anya was nice enough. Strange but nice. She didn't treat me as anything other than an employee. Her clients were a different matter. They either ignored me, shot me dirty looks, or tried to hassle me. Anya wasn't having any of that crap though. Many of them shut up right quick when they learned who's pet I was.

It was decent work and got me out of the house for a few hours. When I was there I'd look after Layla, help Zena clean, and serve Lola food and drinks and the like. Thade only made appearance early in the morning and late in the evening before we'd go to bed. Life was routine and I found myself getting used to it. But I couldn't help thinking about how this all came about. What planet was I on and where was Leo and Pericles? Also, why was the ape they practically worshipped named Semos? Was it a coincidence? I had no way of knowing. Maybe if I learned the history of this place it would give me some clues. Lola had an enormous library but humans weren't allowed to do much. And I was sure many of them wouldn't be able to read either. Surely general psycho would notice if a couple books were missing. He'd hung out in there a couple times and I think it also qualified as his office. So with little else to do I asked Lola.

"Hm. I see no problem with it," she didn't seem surprised I could read. "You can go in there now if you like and look around."

"What about your brother?"

"If he asks I'll tell him I'm reading the books. All I ask is that you keep them in my room so he can't question it."

"Thank you Lola."

With that I was able to read some of the history of this world. For one I found it was named Ashlar and that this Semos ape was responsible for leading the very first apes. There were a couple references to some other ape but he was never named as being second only to Semos. A few passages mentioned humans but that they were stupid animals that apes needed to control. Nothing else helped but mention of some Calima and that it was where all of this started. But no one went there now because it was off limits.

"Mommy," Layla started one day while Zena and I were tiding up the living room. "Can I go to the market? I really want to buy some more of those apple tarts before Lyn sells them all. Please, please, please."

Lola acted like she was contemplating this for a second. "Well they are delicious. Alright."

"Yay!"

"But someone has to go with you."

"But Mommy…"

"No butts. Why don't you take Lea with you since Zena just went to the market yesterday?"

"Ok, come on Lea," Layla grabbed ahold of me. "Let's go!"

"Yes, young Miss," I smiled as she pulled me along.

We made our way along to the market place. Layla kept ahold of my hand the entire time and kept pointing out things that looked interesting or good. "There's Lyn's cart!" she cheered when we got there. She bought a couple more and we put them in the basket I brought along. "One won't ruin my dinner will it?" she asked me on our way back.

"Your mother told me not to let you eat them yet young Miss," I told her as I looked around. "But I won't tell if you won't," I smiled at her.

"Thank you Lea!" she hugged me and we got a few stares. We stopped for a short while so she could eat one without having to scoff it down. "Here," she broke it in half and gave me it. "You try. It's really good."

I took it and ate my half. "Thank you young Miss," I told her. "It is good."

"Told ya," she giggled as we got back up and on our way. We were more than half way back when we spotted some army apes. "Wait," she tugged on me and we stopped. "Uncle Thade!" she called and waved. Sure enough who was one of the chimps but her uncle? Just great.

She bolted over to him and dragged me along as a result. "Layla," he stated and frowned when he saw me. "What are you doing out here by yourself?"

"It's ok," she told him. "Mommy said I could as long as Lea was with me. We were just on our way home now."

He looked hard at the situation a moment longer before he told his comrades he was taking the rest of the day off. They didn't argue. "I'm taking you home," he told his niece. Without needing prompted I helped her jump up on the back of his horse and followed after them. Thade didn't say anything about it but glanced back at me every once and a while to see if I was still there.

"We're home!" Layla called once we were in the door.

"Brother," Lola greeted us and Zena took the basket off of me. "This is a surprise."

"You always say I don't spend enough time with the family," he stated. "May I speak with you a moment?"

"Yes, Zena would you take Layla and Lea back to the kitchen. I think you all deserve a tart."

"Yes Mistress," Zena said as we went with her.

* * *

"What were you thinking?" he asked her as soon as they were alone. "Letting Layla go off with that human alone."

Lola rubbed her temples at this. "I thought we went over this brother. Lea would never hurt any of us."

"Then what is stopping her from running off? You know how many so called loyal humans I've had to drag screaming back to their owners?"

"If she was going to run away she would have already done so. I've sent her to the market on her own a dozen times and she always comes back promptly. In fact, were they returning to the house when you met them?"

"You've what?" But then he stopped and considered the second part of her question.

"Were they?" she prompted.

"Yes," he answered after a moment.

"Perhaps if you were home more brother you'd know Lea has been performing nicely and keeping your niece company. Layla hasn't been upset once since we got Lea."

"Don't start sister," he looked out one of the windows. "You know how many duties I must attend to every day."

"I know," she patted his shoulder. "Well I'm glad you're here now. Now why don't we go relax and dinner will be ready soon."

Still Thade had his suspicions. That human was hiding something he could feel it. And he'd learned to never doubt his instincts. Plus, as soon as he'd captured her group of humans the traps had been left alone. But he wouldn't act without cause. He didn't want to upset his sister or niece unnecessarily. He'd keep an eye on this human.

Though when an opportunity presented itself it wasn't the one he'd been expecting. It was one of the nights he'd gotten home early. Layla and the human had been playing in her room with the door open. "I'll be back in a minute Lea," he heard Layla call. A moment later he heard a crash from the hallway and peeked out his door. His niece was standing next to a shattered vase and a table had been knocked over. The human came running out in the hall two second later.

"Young Miss!" the human said. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," Layla replied and he could tell she was upset. "I swear it was an accident! I tripped on the rug! Really!"

"It's ok," the human gently moved her away from the broken pieces. "I'm just glad you're not hurt young Miss."

"But this is Mommy's favorite," he could hear her on the verge of tears. "She's gonna be mad at me!"

The human stood there a moment. "No she's not young Miss. I broke the vase not you."

"B-but you didn't."

"Yes I did. Now it would be best if you came downstairs until I can clean this up. But I'll tell her I broke the vase."

"Really?"

"Yes," the human smiled at her.

"Thank you Lea," Layla hugged her.

"No problem young Miss." With that they went down stairs and the human returned later to clean it up. When they ate that night Lola wasn't upset over the vase but glad no one was hurt in the process. Thade kept quiet but couldn't help but look at the human. His niece was too like her mother in being honest to simply blame the vase on the human. But the human had offered to take the blame without being prompted. Which meant she'd been willing to take any punishment Lola could have distributed. Lola was a kind chimp but if she was right in that this human had previous owners were they as lenient? He'd only seen humans as domesticated as theirs after years of training. Some humans bore scares that lasted their entire lives or were so jumpy they nearly peed themselves after an ape talked at them. But he hadn't seen any on this human and she wasn't as jumpy.

Perhaps she'd been born into her position? He couldn't be sure. Whatever the case was she didn't seem as bad as he'd thought. Not if she'd been willing to defend his niece like that.

* * *

Later that night I was cleaning off the table when Thade came into the room. I kept cleaning even though I'd never technically been alone with him before this. I stopped though when I felt him staring at me. "Sir?" I asked him. "Is there something I can do for you?"

He put a tart on the table. "That is for you." And with that he left the room. I stood there a moment longer not really understanding just what happened.


	13. Ari

I had no clue why Thade did that. I wasn't about to ask. Time passed much the same way until Lola asked me to do her a favor one day. "Lea would you please take this letter up to my brother?" It was one of the days Thade actually seemed to have off. "I would but I have to take Layla to see Vena before they close."

"Sure," I agreed. I didn't really want to but how could I refuse such an easy favor after all she'd done to help me? They were off and Zena was busy getting dinner ready so I steadied myself and just did it. I knocked on his door and waited.

"Come in," he said.

I kept my head down like I always did around him when I stepped in. "Sir?"

"What is it?" he quipped at me looking up from the book he'd been reading.

"Mistress told me to give this to you," I handed him the letter and made a quick exit. That was easier than I'd anticipated.

* * *

Meanwhile I finished reading most of the history books they had in the library. So I moved on to other things like a couple books focusing on their religion. Though most of it seemed to overlap with their history. I was shocked so many apes actually believed in this one central idea. A real contrast to humans I know. I asked both Zena and Lola and they agreed that there were only a few other deviations. Mostly apes believed in it or not though some argued about a few things. Like how to worship Semos and there were actually human sympathizers out there. They were few and far between.

I asked Lola if she knew any but she couldn't think of too many. If there were more than a handful out there in this city they weren't being obvious about it. But Lola wasn't that obvious so I did have some hope. A few days later she invited someone over to the house. Her name was Ari and she was the daughter of an important senator.

"Ari," she greeted her. "It's nice to see you."

"Lola," the chimp replied. She dressed a little differently from the others, I suppose it was the closest thing to earthy I'd seen around here. "I don't see Thade anywhere. Out enslaving more humans?" Ok she was really open about this. Also she didn't seem to care that much for Thade. I liked her already. It was then she noticed me. "Who's this?" she looked me over.

"Lea why don't you introduce yourself?" Lola stated. "It's ok. You can be free with her."

"Hi," I said and it felt weird to be speaking so openly to someone outside the family who wasn't Anya. "You already know my name and I know yours so introductions seem a little meaningless. But it is nice to meet you. I'm no used to speaking openly around someone outside this family so you'll have to forgive me."

"Fascinating," she stated before she asked me a lot of questions. Turns out Ari was openly against the subjugation of humans and often tried to help them. She had a few back at her own house she'd talked her father into purchasing to save them from bad apes who wanted to buy them. Her father wasn't as open as her but he was sympathetic to the humans' plights and often tried to get the senate to make knew laws to help us. But I suppose the senate wasn't all for it even though Ari's father was so high up in the chain of command. I answered as many of her questions as possible but had to kind of skirt around the issue of where I'd come from exactly and how I was brought up.

"Where did you learn to read?" she got around to.

"My mother and father thought me." It was only a partial lie seeing as they helped me before I was in school.

"And where did they learn?"

"They're parents." What was I supposed to say? I came from another world where people are intelligent and you all are in cages in the zoo? I hadn't even told Lola all of this yet let alone Ari.

"Where is your family now? If you don't mind me asking."

"My parents passed on and I… Have no idea where my older brother Leo is. We got separated a while back. But I hope to find him soon. So if you happen to run into a human male a few years older than me with his name would you let me know?"

"Not a problem. I have to say this is a nice talk. You've answered so many questions for me…" She was cut off when we heard the front door open. I shot up from where I'd been sitting on the couch with Lola and immediately went over as If I was getting her more nuts. I made it just in time because Thade walked into the room.

"Ari," he stated when he saw her. "I was not informed you would be visiting."

"I can't stay long," she waved him off and got up. "I just came by for a quick chat. But I must be off. More humans to save from torture you know."

He let out a snarl at that. "I think I've lost my appetite. Let your father know I will see him tomorrow at the meeting," he called after her. She just waved at him as she went out the door. As soon as she left he turned to Lola. "I'll be in my study until dinner."

"That went well," she stated after he'd left. "Thade liked Ari when they were younger," she informed me in the kitchen. "But they took different paths. They say opposites attract but in their case I think the rift is too deep. Too bad. I like Ari."

"I like her too," I stated. I could see where they would clash heads. I was a little disappointed myself. Maybe someone like Ari could get Thade to stop being so uptight. But if Lola couldn't do that I doubted anyone could really. Plus I think Ari's too in his face about it. A more subtle approach might work. Who knows?

* * *

I was happy though when Lola would send me on errands to Ari's house. Sometimes to deliver food or notes. In return Ari would send me back with food as well or books for Lola to read. I have to say I felt like snickering a couple of times. But I also got a sickening feeling in the pit of my stomach when the humans Ari had in her house looked at me like I was some new species or something. They couldn't read and were astonished at how I spoke so freely with Ari. I didn't fit in anywhere. With apes or my own kind.

I honestly had no clue what to do or how to find Leo. At least now I had a couple pairs of eyes looking for him too. It was better than nothing.


	14. Change

Life was alright for a while. Not exciting but it could have been far worse or boring. I liked my job and I especially liked walking back to the house on my own. I called it my 'me time.' It was the only time I got to myself where I could think. My mind would race with theories of what might have happened to me and where Pericles and Leo could have ended up. Or it ran through what could have happened on this planet. I felt like I was so close to the answer but so far away.

However, one day on my way back I got an interruption. "Hey human!" a young chimp called. I ignored him and his group of buddies as I kept on my way. They were teenagers by the look of them and I'd seen them around enough. If I didn't show any reaction they'd leave me alone. "I'm talking to you," he jumped from the tree he was in so he could be in front of me. His buddies did much the same and I was caved in.

"I'm sorry sir but I have to go home now," I kept my head down.

"You can be a little late," he made me look at him. "Told ya this one had two different eyes."

"Pay up," one said to another.

"Wonder how much your owners gave for ya," he moved my head back and forth.

"More than you can afford," I couldn't help it. After so long I'd had enough and it slipped out.

"Oh," a couple of them said.

"What did you say to me human?" the chimp grabbed my throat and got in my face.

"What is going on here?" I heard a familiar voice and we turned to see Thade on one of his horses.

"General Thade sir!" the chimps backed off right quick. Except for the guy who still held my throat. I think he was in shock.

He jumped off his horse and got right in the lead chimps face. Then he grabbed his arm. "What makes you think you have the right to harm my sister's property?" He must have gripped him pretty hard because he let go of me and I gasped for breath.

"We…Just…" he tried to get out as he was basically brought to his knees.

"If I ever see any of you near this human again I will deal with you personally. Am I understood?"

"Understood, sir," the leader stated as he was let go and basically ran off with his friends.

I glanced over at Thade and wasn't sure what to do. He beat me to it as he came over and examined my neck. "I do not see a bruise forming," he said. "Come," he hoped back on his horse. "I am talking you home."

I stood there a moment more before I could make my feet follow after him. Had he really just saved me? "Thank you, sir," I told him as I followed. He didn't say anything but did explain what happened to Lola that night.

* * *

The next day after work I received a surprise. "General Thade, sir," Anya said as I was just done. "What do I owe this pleasure?"

"I am here for my sister's pet," he told her. "Is she done yet?"

"Yes, she is. She was just finishing up. Lea!" She didn't have to tell me twice.

"Sir?" I asked. "Is there a problem?"

"No, now come." I kept a few feet behind him as he began walking in the direction of the house. "You may be my sister's pet but you live under my roof. As a result that makes you my problem as well even if my sister does not agree. I would not like to see her upset if something were to happen to you. So as long as she has you doing this favor I will make sure you do not meet the same trouble as yesterday."

My first reaction wasn't gratitude but oh terrific. Now I had him to look forward to after every shift instead of some time alone. Plus there was no way he could be happy about this. He viewed it as a favor to his sister but that didn't mean he couldn't resent it. Or in this case me. My life had taken a turn. I was going to go from not hardly seeing him to having to actually spend time with him nearly every other day. Shit on a stick.

On the bright side other than that little explanation he'd given me he didn't talk much. And no one did hassle me when he was around. I have to admit that was a nice change of pace. Most apes wouldn't touch me because they knew who I belonged to but that didn't mean they kept their mouths shut. Not to mention this meant Thade came home earlier and Lola and Layla were happy about that. Seeing as he wasn't really treating me any different I couldn't bitch.

* * *

It was a short while after this had started that Lola asked Thade to stop in the market on our way home so I could pick up a few things. He wasn't excited but he wasn't about to deny her. So I picked up some pairs and other fruits for dinner.

By this point Thade stood more off to the side so he didn't have to deal with the market crowd. It wasn't like I was going to run for it. I passed by a table that had all sorts of fabrics on it. Layla was just telling me the other day she was going to need a new dress and I wondered if she'd like a blue one. However, as soon as I felt the material my hand was smacked away.

"Off human!" an older chimp told me. "I don't need you dirtying my merchandise."

Thade almost seemed to come out of nowhere and stood next to me in a second. "Is there a problem here?" he asked the merchant. "My pet did nothing wrong."

"General Thade sir," I could see the chimp fumbling over himself. "This human's yours? I had no idea! I see it now. She has two different eyes. Only the best for a chimp such as yourself."

"Yet you dared to harm her when she was purchasing things for my family," Thade got in the guy's face and everyone around us was staring.

"I-I'm so sorry sir! I didn't mean to! Uh…" He actually leaned over and patted my head. Only to have Thade let out a snarl and he backed off quick. "Here!" he thrust the fabric I'd been looking at in my hands. "For you sir! A present free of charge."

Thade looked at it for a moment before he gave it back to me. "It will do. But I suggest you take care of your customers in the future." He began walking away and I followed.

"Come back any time sir!" the chimp called after us. "Only the best for the best!"

I couldn't help but think about how Thade had helped me out back there. And how he'd referred to me as his 'pet'. Maybe it was about him protecting his 'sister's property'. I wasn't going to ask but I was right in how Layla loved the material.

* * *

It was strange. From then on we became pretty popular around the market. I'd been a favorite of some vendors before because they knew Lola sent me but never to this extent. Now whenever we went through there everyone went out of their way for us. They tried to present us with their best merchandise hoping to catch our eyes.

One day oddly a toy vendor caught my interest. I saw a puzzle box on it and took a step closer. But I backed off because I knew Lola and Layla weren't into that sort of thing so I had no reason to get it. Then, to my shock Thade stepped in and bought it. As soon as he did he handed it to me and patted me on the head. I didn't get an explanation but I heard from Lola later it was because I'd been behaving so well. Positive reinforcement. I would have been more insulted if I didn't find I actually enjoyed the thing. Though we didn't let him know I'd figured it out.

From there vendors would always try to get my attention. They'd try to entice me with various foods they thought I'd like or anything to get me engaged. Found out after about a week that if I stared at something for more than a few seconds Thade would just go and buy it like it was nothing. I ended up getting some tarts and more puzzle boxes out of the deal.

I felt like a spoiled pet but I guessed it was better than what nonexistent relationship we'd had before this. Oddly enough walking with Thade became enjoyable and it turned out Lola didn't always have to ask him to go out of the way to the market. On the days we didn't go to the market we took a quieter path home and it was fine with me.

Everything truly changed for me the day a chimp came calling Thade to go see his father.


	15. He Knows

_Yes I know in the movie Thade's father's name was Zaius, even though they never say it. But like I said before I'm changing a few things around. In this story his name will be Uros. It means 'lord, man.' I thought it was fitting. Hope you like it._

* * *

This chimp came to the house one day saying Thade's father wished to see him. Lola stated how Thade should bring me along with him. As she put it, it would be good exercise for me and then on the way home I could pick up some fruit. Plus, I was to give him a picture Layla drew for him. Lola and Layla would have gone too but this was business and they'd see him some other time. I saw between her lines. She knew Thade and I were getting along better. I suppose she wanted to aid in the process. I shared a look with her over Thade's shoulder before we left.

Thade grumbled but brought me along anyway. I suppose the house was at least twenty minutes away. It looked a little more sinister than Lola and Thade's house. It was made more out of what must have been mountain. It was black and everything with it was a shade of red. Obsessive but not horrible. Anya's shop was more chaotic than this place.

I guess as the heir of Semos and Thade's father this chimp was up there in the social realm. There were chimp servants running around along with monkeys and a few humans. Guards were outside but one look at Thade and they let us in. We were led upstairs and I noticed a theme. There were pictures of a religious looking chimp and I think it was supposed to be Semos. I saw a couple pictures in a few of the books I read. Weird but I suppose if you were a descendant of someone everyone worshipped maybe you'd have his image in your house. I had no clue.

Thade stopped us outside the room and glared at me. He hadn't done that in a while but it was just as freaky as before. "My father is very old," he stated. "Be on your best behavior."

"Yes, sir," I kept my head down.

We went into the room and I noticed a very old chimp in the bed across from the door. Behind him were windows and to the side was another picture of Semos along with some weird looking red vase. But the chimp himself was wrinkled more than usual and had white fur. I'd seen a couple of chimps like him before but I think he was the oldest I'd seen so far. He sat up against some pillows and wore robes that made him look important. I could tell he was Thade's father alright. He held the same authority his son did regardless of his age.

"Father," Thade greeted him and put his knuckles to his father's in a way of greeting. I held back and waited to be called upon. "How are you fairing?"

"Better," the chimp stated and his voice was a little hoarse. "How is your sister doing? And my granddaughter?"

"They are fine, father," he answered and I could detect the respect in his voice. "They will visit you soon. But Layla sent you a gift. Lea," he looked at me. "Bring the picture."

"Yes, sir," I answered and stepped forward. I handed him the picture so he could give it to his father. The way that old chimp stared at me reminded me exactly of Thade. It was like he was trying to bore into my very soul.

"This is… The new human I've been hearing about?" he inquired after a few moments.

"Lola's new pet," Thade brushed it off. "If she bothers you…"

"Nonsense," he replied. "I've seen plenty of humans in my time. Just none with two different eyes." He then changed the subject and started talking about the army projects going on. This continued for about half an hour before Thade's father asked for him to go get him something. Thade was going to send me but his father insisted it be him. He didn't argue and went off to go get it before giving me a warning look on the way out.

"Child," he motioned at me. "Come here." I took a few steps closer. "You have no need to fear me. I know what you are."

"I'm sorry sir?" I asked. Now I was confused.

"You came from the stars did you not?" he inquired and caught me off guard. "More will come looking for you. I am sure. You are not of this world."

I froze. How the hell did he know this? "I'm… Not sure what you mean sir," I played it safe.

"You do not need to put on that act for me. And you do not need to refer to me by titles. I must make this fact while my son is gone." He leaned up and put a hand on my shoulder. "I know you are from the stars. My father told me a secret of our origins. As my father did before him. We apes were once slaves to your kind until we became the masters. Few know the truth. Not even my own children know." I stood there at rapt attention. So the apes were like those back on Earth at one point? What changed? "My ancestor Semos as well as one other led an uprising… But Semos left his sons a message. To pass on through the line. If we were ever to come across a human with two different eyes we were not to harm this human. For whoever is this human is important. But it was stressed that this human would come from the stars. You are not like the rest of your kind. You are a friend to the apes, intelligent, and not violent like the others. That is why I tell you this. And I will promise to protect you with my life if it comes to it."

"What about your children?" I managed to ask as millions of other questions swam through my mind. How did this ancestor know who I was? Was it a coincidence? Did it have something to do with the Semos I know?

"I will tell them when my time is near. Lola will understand… But Thade will be a different matter. His hatred runs deep. As it does in most apes. I'm afraid I have not helped over his life. But I will. I will atone for my actions. Your name is Lea is it not?"

"Yes. Lea Davidson."

He put out his hand and I remembered it was a show of submission among apes. I felt like shitting myself after being treated so poorly by most apes over the past weeks. I put my hand on his. "I swear to you Lea Davidson that I, Uros descendant of Semos, will do all within my power to protect you. I only ask on thing in return."

"What is it?"

"When the time comes and your people come for you, as I know they will. Guard my children and my granddaughter. I know of your technology. Our spears and arrows are no match for them. But I wish my heirs spared of this."

"I would never…"

"But those looking for you may. If this does occur do not let them be harmed. I know this will be difficult for Thade but I will try to persuade him otherwise." He coughed after a moment and we heard movement in the hallway. "Promise me," he wheezed out.

I looked into his eyes. I no longer saw the proud ape that had talked to Thade earlier. I saw an old chimpanzee who was afraid for his family. "I promise," I told him.


	16. A Trip

I saw a lot more of Uros after that. Either Thade or Lola and Layla would go visit him. I didn't mind because it was a nice break in the routine. Particularly when he stated how he wished to go on a trip one day. Thade was immediately against it, saying he wasn't in shape to travel. But one hard look and he immediately set about making preparations. Thade was going with him of course, along with Lola, Layla, Zena, and myself. There were also a couple other of Uros' ape servants that were coming too but that was it.

We were headed to some sort of misty mountains to visit one of Uros' old friends. Our caravan wasn't the biggest thing but there was a couple of carriages and horses. Thade would be leading the way while everyone else followed behind. It was debated whether or not I was to be allowed to ride with Uros and the others. Uros halted that argument by saying it was going to be a long ride and I could entertain Layla.

I was thankful I didn't have to walk or ride a horse outside. It began raining the first day into this trip. When we stopped at what appeared to be a tavern I got a chance to see a very wet and pissed off looking Thade. I helped Layla and Uros out of the carriage before I felt bad and went over to help him and the other unlucky servants put up the horses. He didn't say anything but gave me a glance as I helped before we all ran inside the place.

"That will be four rooms sir?" the ape behind the bar asked.

"Yes."

"Very well. Dinner will be served in an hour and your human can sleep out in the barn." He said it so casually I almost overlooked it.

"Mommy," Layla tugged on her mother's sleeve looking at me.

"Oh that won't be necessary," Lola stated. "Lea can just sleep on the floor in our room."

"Sorry Ma'am," the ape was incessant. "No humans allowed. We only allowed her in here because you didn't know our policy."

Layla, Lola, and Zena all looked to Thade. Turns out Uros didn't need to speak up on this one. "You do now," he put an extra coin on the counter. The ape looked between the coin and Thade. By the look on his face I could tell if this guy didn't give Thade the answer he wanted he'd come across the bar and kick his ass. The guy wisely took the coin and shut up.

It was snug but I wasn't complaining. It was better than being out in the rain or that dirty barn. I suppose I should thank Thade at some point. He didn't have to do that. Course he could have been doing it just to appease his sister and niece. I couldn't be sure.

* * *

The journey itself wasn't that thrilling. Long carriage rides where often Uros or I would tell stories to keep from getting bored. I noticed the landscape gradually changed from the lush forest we'd been in to rolling hill country. Day two we hit the rocky mountain terrain. We had to stop once so I could help Layla out of the carriage as she vomited. I couldn't blame her. If I wasn't a pilot with a strong stomach I probably would've hurled too.

That night we reached our destination. We pulled up in front of some sort of rocky looking temple. Instead of apes being here I noticed the inhabitants were mostly monkeys. Mainly baboons. I hadn't worked with too many of them in the past but I noticed how serious these guys were. They were all business and dressed in robes that oddly reminded me of those martial artists might wear.

They helped Uros out of the carriage and seemed mainly interested in him than the rest of us. Though I saw one guy giving an occasional glance at Zena. Uros and Thade went in one direction while we were escorted in another. I'm not sure what they were talking about but we got settled in some nice rooms. They were huge. This time we were given enough rooms I was able to share a room with Zena and actually sleep in the bed. Score one for the baboons.

I also noticed something else. They didn't address me or Zena like we were lower than them. Though them being fellow monkeys for Zena might have been a contributor. It was then I found out why Thade wasn't extremely thrilled to be coming here. Baboons, particularly these ones, viewed everyone as equals. That's why I was being treated as much an honored guest as the rest of them.

Uros and Thade returned later and said they would be out tomorrow visiting someone important. "You all may stay here and enjoy the sights," Thade informed everyone. "Our hosts have agreed to give you a tour of the temple and its gardens."

"That sounds nice," Lola stated.

"Lola?" Uros inquired. "May I borrow Lea tomorrow?"

"Of course father," she replied without hesitation.

"What is this about father?" Thade asked.

"We will be traveling a good distance up the mountain," Uros told his son. "I don't want you dragging me all the way up."

"I wouldn't…"

"I would bring one of my own servants but I'm not sure how my old friend would react to that many apes being on his sacred ground at once. I do not wish to offend him." With that Uros ended the argument and it was agreed I would go with them tomorrow. I escorted Uros back to his room that night while Thade hung back to talk to Lola a minute.

"Tomoko will help you," he told me. I didn't reply. "You will see tomorrow what I mean. I will make sure of it."

"We're here," I told him when we reached his room.

"Thank you," he said to me. "And this is for you," he handed me a book. "Lola informed me you like to read. Just keep it hidden from my son."

I smiled at him in reply before heading back to my own room. Things had sure changed around here. But I couldn't help but wonder who this Tomoko was and how he could help me exactly. Uros spoke of him highly and these baboons were nice. But at the end of the say could they be trusted? I wasn't sure. Maybe it was my instincts but I had the distinct feeling we were being watched. I don't think it was my eyes playing tricks on me as I continued down the hall and saw a shadow move. I stopped a moment and examined it more closely but this late at night I couldn't discern much. I didn't exactly brush it off but kept on my way.


	17. A Fellow Master

The next day I helped Uros with Thade practically two feet in front of us as we continued up a steep slope. I thought we were on the mountain before… This other place was basically on the peak. After what must have been a half an hour hike we made it to another, smaller, temple appearing building. Baboon guards stood out front but I guess we already had the go ahead so we were let inside.

We entered the first room and I saw door much like the sliding doors you'd find in Japan. Strange seeing as the other temple place had regular doors. Uros and Thade were redirected to one room while I stayed behind. Then I was directed to a room opposite the one they'd gone in. I was surprised when I sat down in there. It was decorated with rugs and paintings of baboons doing various, what were probably, martial arts moves. There was a small table in front of me and some hot tea there.

I waited not really knowing what to expect. "Not a fan of tea I take it?" I stopped looking around long enough to see an older looking baboon come into the room. He had on the most decorative robes of the entire place, though they also looked the most worn out. "I don't blame you," he sat down on the opposite end of the table from me and picked up a cup. "It's not for everyone. I am Tomoko. I hope Uros has told you about me."

"He didn't say much other than you could help me," I decided to speak.

"It is not easy getting him away from that brash son of his," the baboon went on. "But I conversed with him enough. He seems to believe you are the one his ancestors spoke of. The human who would fall from the stars. I know Uros is not impulsive or stupid. So," he really seemed to star into my eyes for the first time in the conversation. His eyes were as sharp as ever and peered into my soul. I fought the urge to squirm. "Are you the one his ancestors warned him of?"

"I can't be sure if I'm the same human Uros and his ancestors spoke of. But I did come from another world. That's not a lie."

He stared at me just long enough for me to get uncomfortable again before he answered. "I believe you. Your body language does not indicate you are lying to me. And Uros wouldn't have brought you here if he was not absolutely sure."

"He said you could help me?"

"That depends on what you planning on doing. If you wish to escape from Uros' children we can hide you here. They would never find you. From there we could either keep you here or take you anywhere you wish. Though Uros has informed me you are fine where you currently are. I merely wished to inform you of your options."

"What if I do stay with Uros and the others?" My gut was telling me they were still my best bet.

"If that is the case then we will protect you. It will not be as thorough as it would if you remained with us. But I would assign a guardian to you at all times. You would not have to fear because I would make sure it is someone who can be discreet." We sat for a time in silence as he continued to drink his tea. "Have you made your decision child?"

"I think I'll stay with Uros and them for now. I would appreciate it though if maybe you could keep an eye out for my brother. His name is Leo Davidson. Trust me you wouldn't be able to miss him."

"I will. Is there anything else you wished to ask?"

"I couldn't help but noticed the paintings on the walls. Do you all practice marital arts?"

I actually saw one of his eyes widen at that. "You know of them?"

"Yeah." _I am a black belt after all._ "I've been trained in them."

"Mind showing me some of your technique?"

"Ok?" He moved the table and sat very still as I did the first thing that came to mind. I did an old kata I hadn't done in a while. I was a little rusty but it's sort of like riding a bike. Something you never forget. I think I was able to at least salvage the end and not look entirely horrible. I hadn't exactly had time to train ever since I'd landed on this planet.

Once I was done I took my seat. "In all my years," he finally said. "I have not seen the old ways done by one so young. Only masters who have trained years may learn some of the older methods. Tell me where did you learn this?"

"From my sensei," I answered. "He was from my world as well. You said it was old… Can you elaborate?"

"Techniques change over time," he explained. "Old ways sometimes give way to newer methods. Is this the same where you come from?" I nodded. "So you understand. Let me demonstrate one of our recent katas." He stood up and I wasn't too shocked that he could move as well as he could. My sensei was old but moved like lightning. It made me ready for nearly anything in that regard. Once he was done he joined me once again. "Now you fully understand. But it intrigues me our old ways are similar to yours. Perhaps the arts truly exist throughout the universe."

"I wouldn't doubt it. Truthfully it's nice to see another marital artist again. And to be able to practice."

"It must be hard for you," he told me. "While I do not understand why you choose to continue to hide I will support you in your choice. Not only because of Uros but because you are a fellow master." We stood up and bowed to one another. An oddly familiar and strangely comforting gesture on such an alien world. "May the Great One watch over you sister."

"You as well," I replied. Things had certainly shifted again. This time I had a feeling it was definitely for the better.


	18. Shiva

_Yeah I know Shiva's backstory is different in the comics but she was too good to pass up._

* * *

I was back in the waiting room before Uros and Thade returned. I acted like nothing happened but gave Uros the good news when I escorted him back to his room that night. He smiled and gave me a pat on the hand. We only stayed a few days longer after that. Then it was time to head back home.

We made the long trip back and it rained again. In fact, it rained all the way back. We stopped at Uros place first and made sure his servants had him before we kept on to Lola and Thade's house. I held a sleeping Layla as Zena and Lola got some of their things. The rest we could get later. Thade practically stormed off but I couldn't blame him. He road in the rain all the way home and was probably chilled to the bone. I'd be mad too.

"I got her," Lola took her daughter out of my arms. "Could you go help Thade? Sometimes that armor of his is tricky."

"Ok," I stated and tried to act casual as I made my way to his room. Inside I nearly wanted to jump out of my skin but hell if I was gonna show it. I'd worked with regular apes and monkeys long enough to know you do not show fear. But this was the first time I would be inside his room. Yeah I'd brought him notes and stuff before but that was when he was working in his study. Not his room. Plus, what the heck did I know about removing armor?

I readied myself and knocked on his door. "What is it?" I heard him call from inside.

"Mistress sent me to help you sir," I answered. For a second there was no response and I wondered if he was just going to tell me to go away. But then he opened the door and looked at me.

He didn't look happy but I did notice he had most of his armor still on. "Very well," he sighed. "Come in." He left the door open and moved off as I took a few steps inside. His room reminded me of where his father lived. It was done in mostly blacks and reds but occasional golds. Not as bright as any of the other rooms but it was far from depressing or overtly dark.

His bed was enormous, he had a couch much like Lola, there was some type of mirror hanging on one wall and a door on the other side of the room. I think it was like Lola's and lead to a persona; bathing area. He stood in front of the mirror and motioned for me to come over. He then instructed me how to take off some of his armor. It wasn't as tricky as I thought it would be but it didn't help he was glaring at me like I was going to pull a knife on him or something. I wondered as I was taking it all off how he ran around with it on all the time. I could understand he was stronger than a human but all of this had to limit his movements a little and weigh him down a bit. I'd never seen him with anything else on come to think of it.

Before I knew it I got the arm and chest pieces off. I wondered if I'd have to touch anything else and looked away out of embarrassment. Yeah I'd seen chimp private parts before, it's a price to pay when you work with them. But Thade wasn't an ordinary chimp. Seeing anyone else in the house would be one thing, at least we're all females. But other than the chimps I'd worked with I'd never seen a males privates before. I sure hoped now wouldn't be my first time.

Thankfully he saved me from it. "I can get the rest," he told me. "Go help my sister."

"Yes sir," I replied and practically ran out the door. Lola later explained she didn't mean for me to become uncomfortable. While her brother did not like humans he did have the decency not to stand naked in front of me. I silently thanked whatever being was out there for at least that factor.

* * *

Things returned to relative normal. Ari would come visit, I would go to my temporary job, Thade would walk me home like always, and from time to time we would go see Uros. I never did see this guardian Tomoko had told me about. Maybe they were as good as he said.

Though things shifted a little when we got a visitor one day. I was coming home with Thade when Layla greeted us at the door as always. Zena did as well and told Thade his cousin was there to see them. Some chimp named Shiva. Zena then redirected me to the kitchen. I only caught a glimpse of a female chimp completely dressed in black with a stern expression on her face. From the look of it neither Lola nor Layla were enjoying her company. Her voice reminded me of my second grade teacher.

Zena told me quietly that Lola and the others didn't really get along with Shiva. That was why I hadn't heard of her until then. I guess Uros had a younger sister who'd passed in giving birth to her. She was then raised by a really strict religious father. I was told how she followed after him in that she was a minister that preached her ancestry. That was one reason Thade and the others didn't exactly invite her over. She was constantly on them about how great Semos was. In fact, we got to hear a little bit of it as voices got louder.

"I'm simply saying you should think of settling down," Shiva told them and I think she meant Thade. "We've been over this before cousin. I cannot contribute to the family tree for purity reasons."

"Yes, as you keep preaching," Thade countered.

"If you do not find a nice chimp to settle down with you understand the implications this could mean for our family. Our bloodline has grown far too thin as it is. We are the only remaining descendants of the great and noble Semos. If you do not have children young Layla will be the only one left to carry on the bloodline."

"You say that as if it's a bad thing."

"You know what I mean," she practically spat out. "Now Semos forbid something should happen to her but if that were to happen…"

"I would rather you left my niece out of this," he growled back.

"Layla honey," Lola spoke up. "Go into the kitchen and have Zena and Lea fix your something."

"Yes Mommy," I could hear her practically run to the kitchen to get away from the argument. I couldn't blame her.

"If she dies then our line dies with her," Shiva kept on. "You know our ancestors were always wise enough to have two children. You and Lola are proof of that. Due to unfortunate circumstances that did not occur with myself nor Lola. Unless she remarries or you settle down our entire house falls on the shoulders of one single little chimp."

"I will settle when I am good and ready," he stated.

"You've said that for years. You are getting past your prime Thade. The wise decision would be for you to marry now. What of that Ari girl I keep hearing about? Maybe if you marry her that infernal human activist will finally shut her tongue."

"I do not remember you being in a position to order me," I wondered if Thade got right in her face when he said that. I heard a few shrieks of anger from both sides before Lola's calming voice broke the tension.

"Shiva," she said. "Thade will marry when he wishes. It is not something he can be pushed into. Now it was lovely seeing you but I'm afraid you must be off. You do not wish to delay your pilgrimage any longer do you?"

"You are right cousin," Shiva finally answered. "I must be going. However, I ask you to head my words. And if you ever seek out another mate Lola I know of a decent chimp of high standing that would be perfect for you." I heard them heading for the door. "Oh and while it is not my place to say how you run your house if you are going to keep a human then it should be outside. With the other animals." She practically slammed the door after her. At that point it was like the entire house let out a sigh of relief. I didn't know much about Shiva but she gave me a bad feeling, and not simply because of what she said. However, I suppose I wouldn't have to worry about her seeing as she was going out to spread the religion to various cities. I just hoped I'd never have to, nor my brother when I found him, face her.


	19. A Peek

As time continued on I found something strange. Most apes didn't like humans and considered us beneath them. At least that's what I originally thought. Of course Lola and the others I knew well were exceptions. But I discovered some interesting bits of info as I was able to move around a lot. There were a few times Lola would send me out of the house, she knew that I wanted to be alone at least a little. Normally I'd run errands or go to the market. That's where I found out not everything is what it appears to be.

It started with small things. Like one of the market apes I saw nearly every day would give me a pastry or something along those lines. At first I thought they were being nice or wanted me to favor them so that I'd get Lola or Thade to buy something from them later. But that wasn't the case. I found it out one day when I saw a human being beaten in the street. I suppose by 'their' ape. I wanted nothing more than to stop it but I couldn't. My fist was shaking I was so mad. The chimp gently grabbed me when he saw what was going on. "Come," he told me. "You don't need to see that." He genuinely sounded upset about it.

"That's no way to treat anyone," his wife said as I was directed to their house, aka their store. The house part was in back and I'd never seen it before. "Human or ape."

"Shhh," her husband told her looking around. As if someone was listening in from the store part. Highly doubtful seeing as they'd just closed. I'd only come by to get a package of beat root. "Don't let anyone hear you."

"I don't care if they do," she countered and they sat me down at a table. "It's wrong. I was practically raised by a human. They're no different from us. Well, except from the hair." She pulled out a bowl and ladled food into it. "Here you are," she handed it to me. "This will make you feel better."

"I'm sure Lola feeds her," her husband sighed as he took his own seat.

"I'm not saying she doesn't," she countered. "But you never know with that Thade running around."

"That's General Thade dear," he stated and began eating his own portion.

"General or not he's just a chimp like us," she sat down as well. "Go ahead and eat," she told me. "You don't want it to get cold." I wasn't sure what to make of the experience. But as I got to know some of the apes in the surrounding area more I learned not all of them were exactly against humans. I met a few more couples like them. They'd treat me like an equal when no one was around. Turns out they were afraid of repercussions. Unlike Ari they didn't have a high up father to protect them if they spoke up. There were plenty of apes out there that didn't like humans and they were open about it. Plus the scary military presence basically over their heads wasn't helping.

It wasn't much. Things wouldn't change for good unless these apes spoke up and grew a back bone. However, it was a start. And it opened my eyes. That meant there were more potential allies out there. I'd just have to find them.

* * *

Meanwhile things changed in the house as well. I was making one of my rounds about the house. Cleaning things up and whatnot. I was in the library putting books away when I got a nasty shock. Thade waltzed into the room and my heart nearly stopped. He wasn't supposed to be home for three more hours.

I didn't know what to do so I froze mid putting a book on a shelf. I must have been a sight as I had three books in my other hand and I was tiptoeing trying to put this one away. He stopped a moment in the doorway like he hadn't expected to see me here either. I couldn't tell from his expression if he was surprised or angry. Sometimes it was hard to tell with him.

"Uh hello sir," I stopped and put them on a nearby table. "Mistress told me to put these away. But I don't know where they all go." It wasn't a total lie. "I'll go now."

"I already know," he stated and I stopped mid step. _What did he know exactly? _He casually walked over and looked at the books on the able. He even picked up the one I couldn't reach to put away. "Lola is an avid reader but even she doesn't read this much. Nor has she ever taken an interest in history." He looked at me then but I didn't see any anger. "You have been reading these books." _Oh crap this could get really bad._ "I could see why Lola did not tell me of this. I've never been a fan of smart humans. But you have not done anything to warrant punishment and I think you're clever enough not to test me. I don't care what you do in the free time my sister gives you, as long as it doesn't hurt any of us." He reached up and put the book on the shelf for me.

"Thank you sir," I told him.

"Your previous owners must have cared a great deal for you," he patted my head. "If they taught you how to read." He then turned and went to his desk. "Call me when dinner is ready."

"Yes sir," I replied standing there a moment longer. Maybe I'd underestimated those under the same roof.


	20. Work

I was said when Anya finally found someone for the position. But she did tell me that as soon as a spot opened she'd let me know. Or if she needed some extra help around the place. I'd miss her and the partial freedom I had when I was working. Now I was stuck in the house more often then I liked, and Thade didn't have to walk me home. I wasn't sure why I felt a twinge of sadness at that. Plus I got bored fairly quickly now that I was home all day. Unless Lola sent me to the market, but there were only so many things the family needed.

"Thade," Lola spoke up one day during breakfast. "Why don't you take Lea with you to work?" I nearly dropped the bowl I was holding and Thade simply looked at her.

"You cannot be serious."

"I don't see how it would be a problem," Lola countered. "Lea listens to you and doesn't cause problems. Plus she needs more exercise and fresh air. It would only be for the day."

Thade let out a low growl but surprised me by not fighting with her too much. "Fine but only for today."

"Thank you brother."

I'll admit I was a little curious as to what it was exactly he did all day. I followed him to a rather busy building where apes and gorillas all wore military uniforms. He passed by and when he did the others would stop and salute him. They gave me a few looks but didn't comment. I did notice some other officials had humans with them as well.

We walked up some stairs until we reached the third level. There were fewer rooms up here and I think they were all offices. We got to his and I did note how big it was. Plus there was even a small balcony. I wondered if he got special privilege because he was a general or because of his heritage. Maybe both.

He sat behind his desk without saying much and I noticed he had a lot of paperwork. No wonder he often took work home with him. I wasn't exactly sure what I could do in this situation. "Is there some way I can help you sir?" I offered.

He glanced up at me and I could see the wheels turning in his head. "Well… Since you can read you can sort these out. Reports in one pile requests in another."

"Yes, sir." I was basically playing secretary but as long as I wasn't bored or doing regular chores like at home. It took up most of the day and I had to go run out to grab or hand off a file a few times. It wasn't overtly hard work but it kept me busy. I was a little shocked to see most of his work was finishing and signing off on paperwork. Although by the end of the day the piles had been sorted and he looked at them. "There's a report on a water shortage in the Luma village," I told him. "I figured that was more important than the orange shortage Venu had going on. Also someone by the name of Sua requested more troops for the night patrols while Sargent Trep stated he recruited ten more apes for his division."

He briefly glanced at the papers before returning them to their piles. "Good work," he patted me on the head. "They can wait until tomorrow. Let's go home."

* * *

I was a little surprised when he told Lola he'd take me to work with him again. Just until he caught up on all the paperwork the Senate had been shoving down his throat as he put it. I wasn't going to complain and Lola only nodded while smiling.

This continued for about a week. I noticed chimps would often come to get Thade's approval on nearly anything and they all really respected him. This one particularly large gorilla, who I learned was called Colonel Attar, was Thade's second in command. He visited the most. He seemed surprised I was there but didn't comment on it as I just kept doing the paperwork as they talked.

It was my turn to be shocked the day I came in and noticed a smaller desk and chair off to one side of Thade's desk. He didn't comment on it but took his seat as usual. I decided not to say anything but smiled. It was far better than sitting on the sofa. A voice in the back of my head told me it wasn't a big deal but I took it as a good sign. We didn't talk much when we worked unless I had a question on a certain report or Thade needed me to go get something. But much like when we walked home I didn't find the silence awkward. It was peaceful and I enjoyed organizing. Weird hobby I know but hey I liked it.

* * *

One day Attar came in as usual and Thade stopped working when he saw the look on his face. "What is it old friend?" Thade asked him.

"Sir there's a problem in sector five," he glanced over at me but I ignored it and kept working.

"Go on," Thade prompted him.

"It's the humans sir." They talked about how the 'wild' humans in that region had been stealing food from the local farmers. 'Domestic' humans from that area had also been disappearing at an alarming rate. I acted like none of it bothered me and that I wasn't hearing any of it. I couldn't let them know I was secretly happy about what was going on.

* * *

News kept coming in like that more often. The Senate wasn't happy about it and kept breathing down Thade's neck saying the military wasn't doing its job. I sort of felt bad for Thade. He may have been in charge but that didn't make him responsible for everything that was happening in the area. I could see the stress was getting to him by the way he sat.

If he was semi relaxed he would lean back in his seat a little and scratch his chin now and then. If he was really focused on something he'd lean up a bit and use both his hands to hold the document. When he was ticked off he'd sit basically upright and lay one hand on the desk. These days he sat so straight I wondered if it hurt his back. He currently gripped a document so hard I thought he was going to rip it. He let out a snarl, slammed it down, and then pinched the bridge of his nose.

I knew I should just go on as usual and keep my mouth shut. I should secretly route for my brethren and leave Thade and the apes to have their freak out. But for some reason it bothered me to see him like this. Maybe it was because he'd never personally been mean to me. Or perhaps it had to do with how his attitude would eventually weigh on Lola and the others. Yeah that had to be it. Sure.

"Sir?" I asked. "Are you alright?"

"Fine," he replied not even looking over at me. "Go back to work."

I decided to be a little bold. "Sir, maybe you should take a break. You're too stressed over this."

"Of course I'm stressed!" he banged his hand down on the desk so hard I was surprised it didn't crack. "The Senate keeps saying the military is inadequate to handle the human population!" he stood up from his desk and began pacing. I noticed that was something else he did when he was worked up. "How would they know about the human situation when none of them have ever left the city to see for themselves? I cannot afford to take a break," he turned and looked at me. He was angry but the anger wasn't directed at me. "Unless I find a solution soon our funding will be cut." I let him rant. Sometimes people, or apes, needed to let steam out. Thade didn't appear to be one to hold back but he tried to exert some self-control in front of his subordinates. But he didn't have to with me. I waited until he was done and sat back down in his seat before I spoke again.

"Perhaps you could show them," I offered. "Like you said how will they know what the problem is simply from reports? You and your men are out in the field every day not them. And from the reports I read this little situation is nothing serious. Human uprisings and disappearance are at an all-time low. The lowest in five years to be exact. Colonel Attar let me borrow some of the old statistical reports. They back me up. I do not know how this Senate works but if they wish to complain about something maybe they should worry more about the drought hitting sector nine and what possible solutions could be done there."

Thade stared at me long and hard. So long in fact it made me a little uncomfortable. I thought I'd overstepped my bounds when his posture relaxed a fraction. "You…" his expression softened a bit. At least he wasn't frowning now. "You have a valid argument. Let me see those old reports." I handed them over and he double checked the numbers. "You're right," he said after a while. "Records are at their lowest in five years. As for sector nine we could redirect water from sector seven…" He looked over at me again.

He slowly reached out and put his hand on my head. Instead of the usual quick pat it lingered for a few moments. "You are a smart human," he messed around with my hair a little. "A smart human indeed."

* * *

The next day Thade left me in his office to continue working as he went and made a proposal to the Senate. I hoped it worked. Though I was startled when he came back into the office and was lightly smiling. "Sir?" I stood up from my desk. "Did the meeting go ok?"

"Better than ok," he clapped a hand on my shoulder. "The Senate agreed and even gave us an extension on expanding sector three five more miles." His hand stayed on my shoulder and he looked at me with a smirk. It was far better than the neutral or scowling expression he normally wore. "Come Lea," he said. "We are going to celebrate."

"What about work sir?"

"Work will be here tomorrow," he gently led me to the door. "And you," he let go of my shoulder to pat my head. "Deserve a reward."

"A reward? Sir I don't…"

"Of course you do," he stated like it was nothing. "You've been a very good human. I'll even let you decided what your reward will be."

"M-me?" I stuttered.

"Yes. Now name what you would like. Anything and I'll get it for you."

"Anything sir?" I wanted to be sure.

"Yes. All you have to do is tell me."

I thought about it for a moment. Material items didn't interest me in the slightest. And something told me if I came out and blatantly asked for my freedom he wouldn't like that. Not like he'd let me go… So what the hell did that leave me? "Um. May I think it over sir?" I inquired.

"Take all the time you need," he still held a smirk as we walked down the hallway.


	21. No More Tears

**I can't believe this story is this long already. And there's still so much more to go. I hope you all like it. Please review. But I gotta go to school and work so I can't always update as fast.**

* * *

Thade's good mood lasted for a few days. And he wasn't nearly as stressed out as he'd been. All the while I still kept thinking about this 'reward'. I was no closer to giving him an answer. I could read any book I wanted from their library so it wasn't like I wanted to buy more. Plus Ari kept letting me borrow hers from time to time. I didn't want for anything else. Except my freedom but that wasn't happening.

I wasn't surprised when Thade asked me a week later at work if I'd made up my mind. I hesitated before I answered. "I'm not sure… If you can grant this request sir."

He tilted his head in thought. "Go ahead. What is it?"

"I would like to find my brother sir. We were separated a while ago and I…" I swallowed the lump in my throat. "I miss him."

He stared some more before he spoke. "You have a brother?"

"Yes sir. His name is Leo and he's older than me. He's… All the family I have left."

"Give me his description and when you last saw him," he replied.

"Really sir?" I inquired.

"I told you I'd get you anything you wanted." I described Leo and lied about where I'd last seen him. I told him I'd last seen him in the jungle before I was captured. "I'll look into it," he informed me.

"Thank you sir," I kept my head down and fought not to cry. I missed Leo so much and worried about him. Where was he? Was he alright? Was he somewhere else on this planet? If so was he running free or in a situation like myself? If he was I hoped he'd found someone like Lola or Ari to help him. I knew my brother could be stubborn and I wasn't entirely sure he had as much patience as I did to lay low.

* * *

Weeks passed. Thade and everyone else didn't have any leads on my brother. There was no human with his description or name running around the city or neighboring sectors. For all I knew he could've been running around the woods like the other humans I'd seen.

I tried to keep a positive attitude about the entire situation. I wanted Leo and even Pericles to be safe out there somewhere. But as time drifted on I couldn't help but have doubts. Even if they were safe where ever they ended up I might not ever find them. It was a big planet. And there was no guarantee the storm had even landed them in the same location I had. What if they were somewhere out there in the galaxy? If that was the case I dearly hoped they'd somehow made it back to the Oberon. Then I'd be the only one stuck on this messed up world with an ironic fate.

But this depressed the shit out of me. What if I never saw my brother again? We'd already lost our parents. Leo was all I had. But there was the possibility I'd never get to hug him, bug him, or tell him I loved him again.

I continued on as normal but I couldn't help not being as energetic as before. Don't get me wrong I got my work done in a timely manner. But I didn't feel like much reading in my free time and playing with Layla wasn't as fun as it normally was.

* * *

"Mommy?" Layla tugged on her mother's shirt sleeve. "What's wrong with Lea? I tried asking her why she was so sad but she wouldn't tell me."

"It's… Really personal honey," Lola informed her as Lea fixed dinner with Zena in the kitchen. "Lea misses her brother very much."

"How can we cheer her up?" her daughter asked.

"Just act normally and give her a few hugs," Lola instructed. "Lea doesn't need to be reminded of why she's sad and she doesn't want us to pity her."

"Ok."

* * *

Thade stopped and happened to glance out one of the windows. Outside in the backyard Layla and Lea were playing. They sat at a small table while Layla poured some sort of drink into a cup. Lea acted happy and thanked her. Layla bolted up and shouted something about forgetting fruit before she ran off telling Lea to stay put. Lea smiled until his niece ran into the house. Once she was gone Lea's face turned to one of utter sadness.

It made Thade keep watching. Even when she'd first been captured he hadn't seen her like that. She looked haunted and she slumped a little like the weight of the world was on her shoulders. He thought she was small before. In a position like that she appeared barely larger than his niece. He heard her sniffle but quickly wiped her face and fixed herself when Layla came back into the yard. She wore a bright smile once more but even from where he stood he could tell it was false.

"What is wrong with the human?" he asked his sister later that night. "Is she ill?"

Lola made eye contact with him and it reminded him of when they were young. She was saying, 'How stupid are you?' "What do you mean?" she verbally inquired.

"I've noticed she does not appear to have as much energy and seems depressed," he stated. "Do we need to call a vet?"

"No," Lola didn't snap but she narrowed her eyes. "She misses her brother. I thought that would be obvious."

"I have looked for this human but haven't been able to find him," Thade answered. "She will just have to ask for something else."

"She did not ask for something," Lola's tone did take a sharp edge. "She asked you to find her family Thade. It is completely different."

"I don't see how," he sneered back at her. "Humans are property Lola. Remember that."

"I don't believe you," she got within a foot of him. "Lea is a part of this family."

"She's a human. A pet. Our property," he said.

"When did you consider her to be 'your property' as well?" Lola questioned. "Last I heard she was 'my human'." She let out a long sigh. "I know you do not care for humans Thade. But Lea is clever and she has feelings like we do. I would feel the same if I were in her position. Wouldn't you? Wouldn't you want to find me? Or Layla or father if we were taken from you? Lea hopes one of us will be able to find the only family she has left in this world since she cannot look herself. She has every right to be depressed because as the days pass her hope is slowly diminishing. All we can do for her is to keep searching and try to keep her hope alive."

Lola turned and began walking out of the room. "You say she's only a pet Thade," she faced him. "But I don't believe that. And I wonder if you do either." She left him with his thoughts.

* * *

Thade didn't really talk much the next few days at work. Not that I really minded. It was easier for me to keep my mind busy than dwelling on things I couldn't change. By now I'd like to think I got used to Thade and his mannerisms. But when he snarled and banged his fist lightly on the table seemingly out of nowhere it still startled me. He looked at me when I jumped and rubbed his head lightly snarling. "You…" he started but stopped.

"Yes sir?"

"I have not had any luck finding your brother," he told me. I couldn't help it as I slumped a bit.

"That's ok sir. Thank you for trying," I felt partially defeated. I suppose it was a miracle he'd tried this long. I wanted to stay strong. I really did. But this was all more than I could take. I was on an alien planet, being treated as a pet, and might never see my brother again. I held back the tears; I didn't want to cry in front of anyone. Most importantly Thade. But I couldn't help it as some leaked out and a sniffle came out. "Sorry sir," I apologized and hated how squeaky my voice sounded.

"I'm not finished," he told me and I felt him pat my head. I barely looked up at him. "I will continue to search for him. I promised you after all." He didn't say anything for a while but continued to pet me. "It… Will be alright. You have us… And we will find your brother. I will find your brother. There is no need for tears." I couldn't help it as I just kept staring at him. "I like it better when you are smiling as does my sister and niece. So I do not wish to see you like this again."

I think this was his attempt at comforting me. I didn't think he was really capable of this. But if there's one thing I know it's not to expect anything around here. He didn't look at me but did kept gently patting my head. Seeing all of this threw me for a loop emotionally. I went from crying to smiling like he said. "Thank you sir," I said. "Thank you so much."

"Hmph," was his answer as he kept petting me. Normally it would've begun to piss me off by now but after what he said I didn't mind.


	22. Fever

It happened so suddenly none of us were prepared for it. Some type of virus was going around and it was spreading fast. I didn't have to worry much because it only seemed to affect the apes. But that didn't mean I was out of the woods yet. I had all of my 'adopted' family to worry about.

My worst fears were realized when Thade starting showing the symptoms. He would occasionally cough but when I asked he brushed it off as nothing. Next he most likely had a fever, but he never let me close enough to tell for sure. Then came the weakness. He was only one of a number of apes would couldn't find the strength to get out of their beds.

I acted as quickly as possible and got the others the hell out of there. They were to stay with Uros for the time being, seeing as none of his servants or he was sick. Lola didn't want to leave her brother and I understood but at the same time I told her how Layla needed her and that I'd stay with Thade and see him through this. I would be handling everything myself expect I'd have food and such delivered to the house for me.

For a while nothing much happened. Thade would lay in bed while I got him anything he needed and kept an eye on him. But one day his fever got really bad. That's when he started the mumblings. At first I couldn't make anything out. After a couple hours though his voice rose and he somehow managed to articulate better. "Lola…" he said. "Layla," he kept repeating their names as if they were right in the room.

I kept a cold washcloth on his head at all times. "Lea," I finally heard my name. Though I found it a little odd seeing as he rarely ever said my name when he was awake. He went quiet for so long I thought he drifted back to sleep on me. Turned out not to be the case though when I returned from being him more water to see him staring right at me. His gaze was a little clouded and I didn't think he was all there. But I steadied my nerves and approached him with a smile.

"Hello sir. Are you hungry? I could make you something…" Before I could move he reached out and grabbed my arm.

"No," he said and his voice sounded a little horse like his throat was hurting him. "Stay."

"Of course sir," I pulled the chair I'd been sleeping in closer to the bed. We stayed like that for a long while. Not once did he let go of my hand. At least he wasn't staring at me anymore, his eyes seemed to focus on the ceiling for some reason. But he eventually ran out of water.

"Where are you going?" he demanded as I got up.

"To get you more water sir," I gently tried to get him to release my arm. His grip held firm and increased a little.

"No, stay here."

"I'll only be a minute," I attempted to pry his grip off me but that wasn't working.

"I said stay here!" he jerked me a bit. Now working with apes before I got handled a few times roughly by them. So while this wasn't exactly new I still was a little worried over how he was acting. It was hard to gage him while he wasn't in his right head.

"You're hurting me," I pointed out as his fingers started digging into my skin. If he'd wanted to he could've ripped my whole arm off. Luckily that statement seemed to sober him a bit because he released me. I couldn't tell what the look on his face meant as he went back to staring straight up. "I'll be right back," I assured him anyway.

* * *

He remained calm the rest of the day. Although at one point I did have to lean him up so I could fix the pillows underneath him before he went to bed. I might be small but I'd handled enough chimps in my day that he wasn't that big of a problem. "There you are sir," I pulled one more pillow under him. But I did think of how weird this situation was. Thade was so proud and strong. Now he needed me to do nearly everything for him. Except help him to the bathroom somehow he managed that on his own.

I didn't have any real warning before he grabbed me again. Only this time he snatched me around my waist and practically pulled me onto the bed with him. I'm not sure where he found the strength. Maybe it was his delirium or I really was that light to him. All I managed to get out was a tiny squeak before he reversed our positions so I was underneath him. I looked up into his tired and not all there expression. I'd never been in a situation remotely like this one and had no way to prepare for it. "S-sir?" I got out.

"Stop talking," he half snarled. _What's he gonna do? _Then his expression softened a small fraction as he moved some hair out of my face. He shifted around a little, rested both arms around my waist, and rested his head down on my chest area. I froze and just stared at him. But he didn't move or say anything after that. A few minutes later I could hear him lightly snoring.

I attempted to slowly make my way out from under him but when I moved his arms tightened their hold and he snuggled closer. I was stuck. I didn't want to wake him up and make him angry. In his state I had no idea what he could do. And it wasn't like he was hurting me or anything like this. Was I still freaked out and uncomfortable with him sleeping on me? Oh hell yeah. But I sighed when I knew things could be far worse. Instead I made myself as comfortable as possible and drifted off myself.

* * *

_Sorry this chapter is so short. The next one will be longer!_


	23. Talking in Your Sleep

I awoke slowly and nearly panicked when I saw Thade lying on top of me. But then I remembered and kept myself calm. No sense in waking him up. But I really needed to get out from under him. I had stuff to do and had to use the bathroom. It took a lot of effort and patience on my part but I was able to shift one of his arms enough for me to slide out from under him. Lucky for me his grip had loosened in his sleep.

I did what I needed to do and was on my way back when I heard him yelling. "LEA!" I heard him and he sounded pissed. "Where are you?!"

"Sir?" I burst into the room and set down the supplies. "What are you doing out of bed?!" He'd somehow managed to grab one of his bed posts and stand there. "You need to get back in bed now." I went over and attempted to help him.

"Where were you?" he groggily asked me as I led him to sit back down.

"I had to go get more food and water for us," I answered and went to put the sheet back on him. "If you wait here I'll get you a washcloth." But he grabbed me again. "I promise I'll be right back sir. But unless you let me work you won't get any better."

I saw a flicker of recognition in what I'd said. "Very well. But hurry back." Who knew Thade got clingy when he was sick? At least now he let me do what I needed to do. But Thade's fever wasn't breaking. Usually in a situation like this I'd take a nice bath. But… I didn't think Thade could get in and out of the tub by himself. Eh. That meant… Oh crap. Well not like I hadn't seen a chimps privates before but… I wasn't looking forward to it.

I got the tub ready and helped him move to the bathroom. It was pretty nice and matched his room with a tub big enough to hold three people. "What's going on?" he questioned looking at me.

"I thought a bath might help you sir," I answered. "But we need to get your… Clothes off." _Come on Lea you're not five. You can handle this._

For a moment he stared at me like I wasn't the one making sense. "You will do this?"

"I'm the only one here to help you so yeah." I gulped as I took off his shirt and looked at his pants. Right as I worked up the nerve to grab the waist he held my hands. I looked up and couldn't tell what he was thinking by the look on his face.

"You may have to help me but…" He stopped and looked around. He ended up picking up his discarded shirt and ripped a piece off. Then he put it over my eyes and made it into a blindfold. "Now you do not have to see what you do not wish to."

"Thank you sir," I told him. He managed to take care of his pants and I only had to hold his arms to help him into the tub. Once he was submerged I was able to take off the blindfold. I set to work bathing him, though I didn't have to do his lower half and looked away while he did it himself. I waited until the water started going cold to help him out. We repeated the process while I wore the blindfold and I waited until he had a new set of pants on before he told me I could take it off.

I changed the sheets before I placed him back in bed. He instantly fell onto it and looked exhausted just from what he'd done. He gasped for breathe and I put another washcloth on his forehead. "Lea," he looked up at me.

"I'm here sir." He held out his hand and it was shacking. I took it without thinking.

"Stay with… Me."

"I'm not going anywhere," I smiled at him. He then opened his arms for me. "Uh," I hesitated not really knowing what to do. I could say no and deal with whatever happened. Best case he was too tired to move. Worst case he'd throw a fit and do who knows what.

"Please Lea," he actually said. Now I knew he was out of his head.

"Ok," I couldn't help but let out a sigh. I decided to role with it, especially since he was sick and giving me a pathetic look. Plus I didn't want him going crazy on me. I slowly sat down and he gently pulled me into his embrace. He was a little sweaty but not so much as to get on me. He kept running his hand through my hair. He was being so weirdly nice I wasn't going to complain. But I was a little worried. Would he remember all of this when he got better? If he did would he throw a fit over it? I hoped not. While this version of Thade freaked me out somewhat it wasn't that bad of a change.

* * *

I woke up this time to him holding me instead of lying on top of me. Nice difference. Thade's fever got a little better but his attitude stayed roughly the same. He wouldn't let me get out of the bed for much, only food, water, and to use the bathroom. It's not like we did anything, thank goodness. The most he would do would hold me, sleep on me, or run his hands through my hair.

Life was simple and surprisingly… Nice. Weird I know but it was good to slow down for a change. Though I knew it wasn't going to last forever. But for now I'd enjoy this.

Plus Thade talked in his sleep. He'd mumble most of it but occasionally I got something. "Lea," he would say and hold me tighter. "Stay here," he was starting to thrash a little. "No. Don't leave."

"Sh," I told him and held him to me. "It's ok. I'm right here. I'm not going anywhere." He settled down and went back to sleep. I couldn't help it. He looked peaceful when he wasn't mumbling.

* * *

I was thankful his fever broke the next day. And I could tell he was feeling a little better. Mostly because when he woke up and saw me underneath him he had a confused look on his face like, 'How the hell did she end up here?' He didn't say much after he released me and I got to go about my business. He even waved me away a few times when I tried to help him.

"I'm glad you're better sir," I smiled at him cleaning up that night. "Everyone should be able to return to the house after it's been thoroughly cleaned."

He didn't look at me and I brushed it off thinking he'd ignored me. But on my way out the door carrying his old clothes he spoke. "Lea," he said and I turned in the doorway.

"Yes sir?"

"Did I…" he stopped and it was like he was battling the words to come out of his mouth. "While I was not well… Did I do anything to you?"

"What do you mean sir?"

"Was I inappropriate with you?" he actually didn't meet my gaze on that one. So that's why he was acting so distant. Guess he couldn't remember much about being sick after all.

"No sir," I reassured him with a smile. "The most you did was grab my arm but no harm was done." I didn't want to add how he used me as his personal pillow for three days. He looked uncomfortable enough and it's not like the experience mentally scarred me or anything. "Call me if you need anything. I'm going to go wash these clothes." I got a grunt and nod out of it. Yeep he was back to his old self. I should've been relieved. So why was it I felt a twinge of sadness too?

* * *

Thade stared at the door long after Lea walked out. He was thankful he'd not harmed her. He knew he'd been out of his mind with illness. He could only remember bits and pieces. Most of them involving the human. She seemed to always be there. One memory burned in the front of his mind.

For some reason she was leaving the room and he hadn't wanted her to go. So he remembered grabbing her arm as she attempted to get away. "You're hurting me," she'd said. He wasn't sure why but he felt. Were those the pangs of guilt? Ridiculous he'd captured and sold off how many humans over the years? He'd also had to kill so many of them he couldn't possibly keep track. It never bothered him and he merely saw it as work. So why is it when she said those words and looked at him with large frightened eyes he felt remorse?

He attempted to be logical about the whole thing. She was his sister's pet. Of course he wouldn't want to damage her and make his sister and niece unhappy. Plus the human hadn't been insubordinate as far as he knew and deserved no punishment. But… That also led him to wonder why exactly she'd been sleeping underneath him like a child slept with a toy. He'd been lying on her…. And when she awoke she didn't seem surprised by this which meant he'd done it before. He could see glimpses of it. Him pulling her onto the bed with him and using her as a pillow. Perhaps it was because she was so warm and soft? Or maybe because she was the only other being in the entire house.

Remarkably she seemed to have a positive attitude about the whole experience. She seemed to be simply shrugging it off like it was nothing and he doubted she would tell anyone. This would've been the perfect opportunity to escape if she'd wanted to. He, and most of the army, were too weak to do anything. No one else was here supervising her. And if she had run the remaining army was stretched far too thin to have worried about going after her in particular. But she hadn't.

She'd not only stayed but basically pampered him. Done nearly everything for him. He'd have to remember to give her a reward for such devoted service. Somehow though, in the depths of his mind, a little voice was telling him maybe she stayed not only because it was her duty. He tried to ignore the voice but it came screaming back to life later that night once she'd nodded off and was sleeping in a chair beside his bed. Even though she was in the same room as him he felt oddly enough lonely. Like suddenly the same bed he'd slept in for many years of his life had suddenly become too big for one ape.

* * *

_Sorry I didn't know where else to end this chapter. Hope you liked it. Let me know. _


	24. New Faces and Allies

The rainy season sucks. I think I was putting it mildly. It rained seemingly nonstop. The apes weren't a big fan and most businesses and pretty much everything stood at a standstill. Those that couldn't afford humans to go out and run for them were basically shut up in their homes in the hopes of waiting it out. If it stopped raining for five seconds everyone would run out and get everything they could. But there were periods of time where it rained for a week straight.

But we weren't sticking around for the entire season. Some of the wealthier ape families had the comfort of what I considered 'summer homes' they could escape to this time of year. We did the same thing as when we went to visit Tomoko only we packed more stuff this time around. Uros didn't seem to be doing all that great either. He'd go into random coughing fits but waved us off. I had my doubts.

I was sort of glad though when we traversed into terrain where it wasn't raining. We crossed what must've been miles of fields and farmlands. It was weird… But the farther we went from the city the more I saw humans and apes working out in the fields together. I guess you could argue these apes were farmers and producing as much crop as possible made them more money. But the way the kids ran around… I wasn't so sure.

It took four days but we finally managed to reach the new destination. It was another forested area but the trees were far larger and farther apart. Like a red wood forest instead of a tropical one. Strange how this world's geography changed within such a short amount of area.

The house was nice; ok it was more like mini houses. These ones were essentially large tree houses where one family owned each tree. In the tree itself were multiple small houses connected by bridges. In order to get up to them there was a ridiculous set of stairs although there were also plenty of vines I'm sure the apes could use if they were in the mood.

It took a while but we finally managed to get all of the stuff and everyone up into the main house part. In it was the living room area, an entertaining area, and the kitchen. Bridges branched off to the smaller houses where the bedrooms and bathrooms were. I had to say it was impressive and had honestly never seen anything like it. It put the one me and Leo had constructed in our backyard to shame.

We were barely settled in when we got our first invitation. Turns out all the big shots migrated here this time of year and couldn't wait to get in good with the family. Though no one was exactly jumping for joy when we learned who was throwing the party. It was some senator chimp named Seneca. I guess he was really in good with Shiva. So I could see why no one was thrilled. But seeing as he was a senator and had to constantly work with Thade we couldn't just brush him off.

* * *

So the next night we were off to some meeting place. None of the houses alone were big enough to throw this sort of party but luckily for us there were special buildings on the ground you could rent out. Joy. Everyone was wearing their best and Zena and I were brought along for the food. Lola said these places either had the best or worst food. Depending on that factor we'd either stick around or make an excuse to leave immediately. Especially considering Uros wasn't feeling well enough to join us.

I'd never seen so many uncomfortable looking apes in my life. All of them wore things they didn't look accustomed to wearing. Even Lola or one of us had to keep reminding Layla not to pull on her dress. Most of them had humans accompanying them as well but a few had monkey standing near or behind them. I think this wasn't so much a party as a gab fest.

I don't think they were even trying to keep their voices down as gossip flew everywhere. Oh this ape was pregnant, this one wasn't, this ape was courting that one but the father disapproved. The list went on and on. Reminded me of why I hated parties back on Earth. I could never stomach them.

I was actually thankful when this Seneca arrived. He was about Thade's height, a little shorter, and held himself with a certain air of confidence that was hard to ignore. "Welcome my esteemed guests," he gestured to all the apes present. "I see you are all enjoying the grand weather Endo has to offer," he stopped and kissed a female chimp's hand. She blushed and giggled with the rest of the females standing near her. "Though this lovely place pales in comparison to the beauty in this room." I wanted to gag but held myself in check. Thade didn't though as he let out an irritated huff. Lola lightly smacked him in the arm to shut him up before anyone else could hear.

"Ah hello General Thade, Lady Lola," he made his way over to us. "It has been far too long," he kissed Lola's hand as well.

"Senator Seneca," she kept her tone polite but I could detect a certain coldness behind it. Like she couldn't wait to get out of here too. "Thank you for inviting us to this lovely get together."

"You are most welcome my lady," he smiled at her. "And I see someone is growing to be as lovely as her mother." Layla hid behind me as if I could save her. I didn't blame her for not wanting to be put in the spotlight. "Why General Thade," he took on a certain smirk when he saw me. "I wasn't aware you held an affinity for humans. I thought you preferred running them down and killing them like the beasts they are." I'm not sure if that was supposed to be funny but a couple of apes chuckled nervously.

"Actually Senator she is mine," Lola spoke up. "Is there some sort of problem?" I could see the challenge in her eyes. She was just waiting for him to say the wrong thing.

"Why no," he countered. "I understand a kindhearted individual such as yourself taking pity on the lesser species." He leaned over and grabbed a piece of my hair. He held it so hard I actually had to move forward as he took a step back or have it ripped out. "At least yours is well behaved. I wonder…"

Thade cut him off as he grabbed onto the senator's arm. "Release her," I could hear Thade's voice taking on his snarling tone. It meant shit was about to go down soon. "Now."

The senator stood there a moment longer before he released me and his grin returned. "My my. I do apologize if I overstepped my bounds. I won't touch your property again. I do hope you have a pleasant evening General Thade, Lady Lola." They didn't reply but Lola nodded and Thade stood there with a glare on his face like he was ready to jump the senator any second. I had to give the asshole points. Usually when Thade gave anyone aside from Attar or Lola that look they ran away screaming or cowered. "Let the party begin!"

"We are leaving," Thade told us brushing past Lola as he headed for the door.

"Agreed," Lola didn't bother with etiquette this time as she motioned for us to follow her and Thade.

"Lea," Layla pulled on my arm. "Senator Seneca is a jerk…"

"Layla," Lola used her super mom hearing as she glanced back at her daughter.

"I'm afraid she's right," a new voice said and we looked over to see a rather moderately dressed orangutan in light orange clothes. "I've never enjoyed this sort of socializing myself."

"Senator Virgil," Lola smiled at him. "It has been too long." She actually leaned over and hugged him.

"It has. But I won't keep you. I'm trying to escape myself," he chuckled. "Perhaps we may converse at a later time."

"Of course, of course," she answered as we all saw Thade giving us the 'hurry up' look. "Do not be a stranger."

We said our quick goodbyes and beat it out of there. This had been one heck of a night. First this asshole senator and now this Virgil who I was oddly getting good vibes off of. I was thankful when we got the hell out of there and I nearly laughed when we got back to the house. Everyone went off to change into their comfortable clothes, Uros came out to sit with us in the living area, and everyone ended up munching on food while Thade and Lola informed their father of who'd been at the gathering and what had happened. Uros didn't blame them for leaving. "If someone did that back in my day," he stated. "We wacked them upside their head." Maybe it was the tension that had been building up we'd all been ignoring, or maybe what Uros said was really that funny. In any case we all ended up laughing at that, except for Layla who'd fallen asleep on her grandfather's lap. It didn't matter what we were at that moment. We all laughed the same.

* * *

This Virgil guy came around a few days later and I suppose Lola and Thade knew him from when they'd gone to school. He spoke a while with Thade and Uros before the older ape went off to go take a nap and Thade had work to do. He might've been on vacation but that didn't halt his duties. He was constantly getting letters and documents that needed reviewing or approved. He managed to work from his room seeing as he didn't have enough room for an office.

That left Zena and Layla going off to shop while I stayed behind with our guest and Lola. They talked about the normal things for a while, like how he liked what she'd done with the house and such. But then things took a drastic turn that nearly made me drop the bowl I'd been carrying. "So Lola would you feel like selling me your human?"

Lola was as much in shock as me. "But Virgil," she stated. "I thought you were opposed to human trafficking."

"Make no mistake I am. I fully intend to set every human I purchase free. So how about it?" He was so forward and friendly with the comment he could've easily been talking about buying flowers or something.

"I'm afraid not. You see Lea's more than just a servant. She's my friend and a member of this family. But I do value what she thinks and if she would agree to this I would not stop her." She motioned for me to come over and sit on the couch near her. "What do you think Lea?" she asked softly patting my hand. "Do you want to go along with Virgil's plan? I know him and he has always been true to his word. You could be free. Maybe you'd be able to find your brother out there."

I didn't hesitate as I gave an answer. "No thank you. I would never be able to find Leo on my own. But also I like you too Lola. You were the first being here that was nice to me. I owe you so much for everything you've done. Plus, I couldn't just leave you, Layla, Zena, and… Thade. I couldn't abandon you."

"If you're not going to take me up on the offer then there are a few other apes I would like you to meet. You don't have to worry; they oppose the laws as well. They're just not as open about it as me, well some of them anyway."

"Do you feel comfortable doing this Lea?" Lola asked me.

"If you are," I answered.

"Very well. I'll set up the meetings."

"How soon can we meet them Virgil?" Lola inquired.

"My dear," he patted her hand after he got up. "Never underestimate my connections. If you're ready it can be as soon as tomorrow."


	25. Shocking

**You may see some familiar names in this chapter but remember this is my version. I own nothing but Lea.**

* * *

Virgil kept his word and the next day Lola and I were off to see a couple who I think were philosophers? I wasn't entirely sure what their titles were just that they were some sort of 'doctors' and had voiced their opinions on the human/ape situation numerous times. In public arenas. Virgil met us there and while their tree houses weren't as big or fancy as ours they were still nice.

"I'm coming, I'm coming," I heard a female voice state after we knocked. "Oh," a female chimp who was a couple years older than Lola answered. "Virgil, it's been too long," she embraced him. "And I see you've brought company. Come in, come in." We were ushered in and immediately offered drinks. "Would you like one dear?" she actually asked me. "Go on," she lightly urged. "I'm not going to bite you." I took one not to be rude and we all sat down.

"So where's Cornelius?" Virgil inquired as the female chimp flittered about the room fixing things and moving them about. It was like she had too much energy to sit down.

"He's off with our nephew getting some food but he'll be home shortly. I'm sorry," she finally stopped long enough to sit down with us. "How rude of me. I'm Zira and you are?"

"Zira," Virgil spoke up for us. "This is Lola and Lea. They're the ones I told you about."

"Of course I'm not blind," she lightly stated. "So nice to meet you. I don't run into other human sympathizers often. I have to say it's a nice change of pace. Though I hope you don't mind if I ask you something Lola."

"You may."

"I'm just a little surprised is all."

"My family and more importantly brother?" Lola asked without missing a beat. "I cannot say I blame you."

"I've attended some military conferences before," Zira stated. "I happened to hear him speak on a couple of matters. The human population being one. He is rather… Loud about his points."

"You should know Thade hasn't spoken at one of those in nearly a year," Lola replied. "Perhaps I'm being a little optimistic, he is my brother after all. But I'd like to think he's starting to understand humans are the same as us."

Zira didn't look convinced. "He is pretty nice," I spoke up. "Once you get to know him. He used to freak me out when I first met him. Now," I shrugged. "Well I work with him nearly every day."

Zira was really nice once you got passed all of her enthusiasm and energy. She reminded me of an older version of Lola. We ended up talking for quite a while, and I mentioned my brother in case she ever came across him. That's when her husband and nephew came home.

"You didn't tell me we were having company dear," this Cornelius guy stated quickly kissing her on the cheek. He was slightly older than her but I could also tell he had a lot of energy as well. It was just a little more conserved than Zira's. One thing was for sure, they loved each other. I could tell just by the way they shared looks.

"Hello Senator Virgil," the nephew Galen stated. He looked like a younger version of Cornelius and I could definitely see the family resemblance. "Is this Lady Lola?"

"I see you still know you're public figures," Virgil stated shaking his hand. "And always so formal."

"You'd be surprised how far manners can get you in life," he replied. "And who is this?" he inquired looking at me.

"Hi," I smiled. "I'm Lea."

"She's the one Virgil told us about the other night," Zira partially explained putting things away.

"We can see that dear," Cornelius handed her a pear.

"I've never seen a human with two different colored eyes before," Galen stood in front of me. He wasn't as tall as Thade but he was still bigger than myself.

"It's rude to stare, Galen," Cornelius stated.

"He's alright," I said even though Galen realized his mistake and backed up a little. "You're not the first and I doubt you'll be the last."

Cornelius and Galen weren't as boisterous as Zira was when it came to their opinions in the public eye. Yes they held fast to their beliefs it was just that they didn't tend to yell them as much. I have to say it was a decent change of pace to be able to finally relax and be myself around some different faces. Galen was especially interesting to talk to. He went on and on about his theories and what changes could be made that would benefit both ape and mankind. How we could all live together in harmony if everyone got past their preconceived notions and prejudices. It was basically the same as his aunt and uncle's theory but he expanded on what a world would be like. Plus his energy was amazing.

"I'm afraid it's time to leave," Lola spoke up. "Father and Thade will worry if we do not return soon."

"I'll walk you home," Virgil offered.

"We understand," Cornelius stated walking us to the door.

"Please come again," Zira hugged us all. "It was wonderful to meet all of you."

"Perhaps we could get together some time and I could finish explaining my theories?" Galen asked me.

"I'd like that," I answered. "We should get together soon."

"I agree."

* * *

"I do believe Galen likes you," Lola lightly nudged me on the way home.

"He does not," I returned. "He's just nice like his family."

"I saw the way he looked at you."

"Come on Lola," I sighed. "Be serious." No ape had looked at me like that the entire time I was here. I didn't even get that sort of vibe from Thade when he was sick and lying on me.

"I am. You are beautiful Lea," she moved some hair out of my face.

"You mean for a human?"

"I mean you are gorgeous in the eyes of those worthy of you," her smile was genuine and I knew she meant it. How was I supposed to counter to that?

"I…"

"Do not doubt yourself," she patted my hand.

"I've never been the pretty one," I admitted. "I've been called 'cute' and 'average' but never beautiful or stunning. It's ok. I might not be the best looking woman ever but I'm smart and have a decent sense of humor."

"Not to mention the patience to deal with my brother," Lola took my arm in hers as we walked together. Virgil gave us some alone time as he walked a little further ahead. "Do you like Galen back?"

"No," I answered. "And it's not because he's an ape. That doesn't bother me at all." It honestly didn't. At this point I was just used to it and it's not like they could be considered 'normal' apes anymore. "He's open-minded and full of energy."

"Not your type I take it?"

"Unfortunately no."

"Don't worry," she told me. "You'll find your match. It just might take some time."

"Lola," I began. "I don't mean to bug you but what happened to Layla's father?" I didn't ask because I knew it couldn't be good. But all this time and I'd never asked. Now seemed like the perfect time.

"Ah," she kept on her smile. "Moros. You are not bothering me. My love holds nothing but good memories for me. He fell ill one day when Layla was three. He never recovered. But he held on for us. He was always so strong…" She stopped walking for a moment and I felt bad because I thought she'd start crying. Instead a look of peace came over her features. "One of the things I loved about him the most was that no matter his tough image he was so gentle with me and Layla. Like we were made of glass. You should've seen him when he came to ask father if he could marry me."

"Bet Thade was thrilled."

"You have no idea. I lost him a year later. But for those years I spent with him. They were some of the best of my life. And he gave me Layla so he is never truly gone. You will find someone like that for you Lea. Who will see you and treat you like a queen. You'll feel safe in their arms and never want to let go."

"Thank you for sharing that with me Lola." Her story was great and all but I had my doubts about me finding someone. I hoped but wasn't stupid. This was the real world. Not everyone got a 'happily-ever-after'. Let alone on a planet of the apes.

"You will see," she kept at it as we approached the house. "It simply seems impossible now because you are so young. Patience."

We told Virgil goodnight and found mostly everyone was asleep. "I wish you would return home sooner," I wasn't shocked to see Thade up reading what appeared to be reports. "It is not safe out there at night."

"You fret too much," Lola waved his concern off. "Senator Virgil even escorted us home. Now if you'll excuse me I'm off to bed. Lea you may decide what you want to do."

"Goodnight my Lady," I told her and we shared a wink as she was off. "Sir?"

"You do not have to help me," he stated before I could offer. "Go to sleep or something."

"Sir," I stood firm. I stood in front of him and glared through the report. "It is not healthy for you and I suggest you retire as well." Months ago I would've never said this. Now I knew he'd work himself into exhaustion and we did not need him getting sick again.

"I should punish you for insubordination," he let out a long sigh but his words held no threat. "Very well." He got up and put the report down. "I can tell you would stand there all night staring at me until I quit."

"Yes sir," I couldn't help but smile at him as I went to join Zena in the servant's quarters. "Goodnight."

"Yes yes," he waved me off as he went to his own room.

* * *

The next day Virgil had another meeting set up for us. But Lola was running a little, Layla and fresh oranges do not mix well, late and she let me go on ahead since I was out running errands anyway. He already told Lola where we would be as he led me there. This time it wasn't a house but one of the meeting houses they had set up. Though this one was smaller and more out of the way. Not too many prying eyes would be around here. "I will warn you," he told me. "This may be a bit of a surprise."

"I don't think anything on this world can really shock me anymore," I countered. We went in and traveled to the back area where a little balcony was. I saw an eerily familiar figure standing there and looked to Virgil for confirmation. He nodded and ushered me forward.

"I did warn you."

"It has been a while old friend," the figure greeted Virgil first.

"Yes it has Seneca," Virgil told him.


	26. She Knows

I couldn't help but stand there a moment. Seneca? No really, Senator Seneca? _You've got to be shitting me._

"I understand this may not be easy to swallow," Seneca's whole demeanor seemed to have changed. Instead of pompous and arrogant he seemed humble and… Nice. "You have no reason to trust me. I've been far from a gentleape when it comes to you."

"Seneca has to keep up appearances in public," Virgil told me. "He is Shiva's second-in-command. Which makes him all the more valuable to our cause."

"I think I get it," I was still a little skeptical but logically it made sense. He'd not only know everything going on but maybe be able to stop or alter things for our benefit. "You really should try your hand at acting."

"You're not the first to suggest that," he smiled at me. "I think you'd get along with my brother."

"Too bad Fyn couldn't join us," Virgil stated.

"Someone has to keep Shiva busy while she's on her pilgrimage," he explained. "But I received news from him last night. We have more friends than we previously believed."

"Always good to hear," Virgil replied. "How rude of me. You two haven't been properly introduced yet. Lea this is Seneca."

"Pleasure to meet you my dear," this time he took my hand in his and patted it. "I do apologize for what I said and did at the party."

I couldn't help but smile at him. He seemed genuine and Virgil wouldn't lie. "No problem and it's nice meeting you too Senator." I couldn't help it as a small laugh escaped me.

They both looked confused at that. "Did I miss something?" Virgil inquired.

"Sorry. It's just that here I am. And I know all of these important public figures. Lucky me." They shared a look before a smile spread across Virgil's face. He couldn't help it as he began laughing as well. Seneca managed to remain a bit more composed but did smile as well. "In fact," I informed them once we calmed down. "There's someone you both may wish to meet. But I'll have to run it by Lola first. He is her father after all."

"Lord Uros?!"

"I see I'm late to this party," Lola stood in the doorway. "Senator Seneca I'm a little surprised you are here. Lea, what is this about my father?"

"There's something I need to tell you Lola but in private."

Once Seneca stopped his act he was a very agreeable ape. Lola dropped her dislike of him instantly once she saw the real him. Not that I blame her. We discussed when we could next meet and what exactly all of us could do for humans. Seneca kept track of Shiva and those like her, Virgil kept everyone in touch with one another, Lola could put out feelers and see if anyone else was like them. I could essentially be a spy and keep my ears and eyes open. No one would notice me walking between humans and apes.

* * *

That night though Lola learned the truth about me. She had a long talk with her father and I chimed in when appropriate. Lola didn't say anything for a time and asked to be alone. I thought maybe I'd made the wrong decision in not telling her originally. But Uros reassured me this would've been a lot to take in anyway. All we could do was wait and hope Lola came around.

She did the next day when she came over and gave me a hug. I was a little surprised. "I'm sorry," I told her. "I didn't know how to tell you."

"I understand. I cannot say I would've believed you if you alone had told me. I understand your need to keep this secret though it does explain a lot of things."

"Yeah but I lied."

"Water under the bridge," she smiled at me. "I appreciate the fact you trust me enough to share this information with me."

"Uros wants to tell Thade too. Though he thinks it best to leave that until his deathbed."

"I cannot blame father. Thade is many things. Understanding is not one of his virtues."

"Don't I know it. But I'm not sure if that's right either. Thade's not the most accepting ape but he doesn't need it dropped on him like that." Lola just gave me a small smile at that. "What?"

"Nothing Lea."

* * *

Most of our days in the treehouse consisted of spending time with our new associates and meetings. It was pleasant. Zira and Cornelius always wanted to ask me question seeing as I was more open and blunt with them than most humans were. Galen was nice to go on walks with. He always had a new theory and would go into depth with it for hours. Then he'd ask me what I thought and if I had any suggestions. Reminded me of when I was back on the Oberon. Layla often liked to tag along on these ventures with us, even if she didn't understand what we were talking about. Virgil would visit and sometimes stay with us for days before he disappeared to go see someone else. He always seemed to be on the move. Zena seemed to like him too. I couldn't tell if it was his personality or because he treated her like he did everyone else and she enjoyed that. Even Senator Seneca visited quite often. He often spoke with Uros a good bit or Lola although he did speak with me and Zena as often. Took some time to convince Zena he was trying to trick us or something but eventually she melted.

In all the friendly chaos I sort of felt bad for Thade. I knew why he was out of the loop but… He often retreated to his office/bedroom area for nearly days at a time. Or he was out constantly giving orders and such. He wasn't enjoying any of this so called vacation. Plus he rarely spent time with any of the family, let alone guests.

I often tried to help hoping I could maybe aid him in getting it all done faster so that he could take a break. Sometimes he'd let me but other times he shooed me away to go help Lola or take care of Layla. When I did see him he looked more exhausted than normal and hunched over. Finally I had enough.

Lola and Zena were staying over with Zira and them. Layla was off on a sleepover. Uros was in his room fast asleep, he did that a lot these days. Which left me and Thade to our own devices. "Sir?" I tapped on his door.

"What is it?" he stated on the other side without opening the door.

"May I come in?"

I heard a loud sigh but could also tell he was relenting. "Very well." He had numerous papers on the desk in front of him. "Is something the matter?"

"No sir."

"Then why are you bothering me?"

"I was wondering if you needed help sir."

"No, now leave me. I will call you if I need you."

"Sir? Maybe you should stop for the night."

"Leave Lea," he ordered standing up and I knew he was serious. "Now." I didn't have any authority in this situation.

"Please don't work too hard sir," I said leaving. I knew what battles to pick.

* * *

The next day I was mostly on my own. No one had returned yet and Thade headed out to get some more work done. I was busy preparing something for Uros to eat when a knock came at the door. "Senator?" I asked answering. "What are you doing here?"

"Virgil wanted me to drop by," Seneca stated as I let him in. "He's afraid he'll be gone for a few weeks. Trouble's brewing in one of the neighboring sectors and he doesn't want it to escalate any further."

"Will he be alright?"

"Of course, Virgil can handle anything. Sorry am I interrupting something."

"No no," I went back to the food. "I'm just making Uros something. Are you hungry?"

"I'm fine thank you. I'll leave if you're busy."

"You can stay," I offered. Uros will be up shortly and I know he'll want to talk to you. "That is if you have the time." So Seneca hung around while I got some things done. Though I was having trouble with the pineapple like fruit. It was as hard as a brick and the knife slipped. "Ow," I didn't cut myself but it was close.

"Are you alright?" he came over and stood next to me. "May I demonstrate? I know these can be tricky."

"If you want." He let me hold the knife as he stood behind me to better guide my hands. He showed me the proper technique that might've been easier for me. "Thanks Seneca," I told him smiling. "You're a good friend."

"As are you." That was when the door came flying open and we suddenly weren't alone.

"I'm only staying for a moment Lea," we both froze as Thade stood there staring at us. He stopped as well when he saw I wasn't by myself. I had no clue what was going to happen or how I could explain this. I felt Seneca tense behind me and I wondered if he could come up with a good enough excuse.

"Sir…"

"General Thade."

"Senator," Thade noticeably bristled up and I knew this was bad. As in duck under the table bad. "What are you doing in my home?"

"Just came to see how you all were doing." I could tell Seneca was scrambling. Luckily he kept his voice even under pressure.

"What are you doing with Lea?" Thade's voice got a scary edge to it I'd only heard a few times.

"Why General I'm just…"

"Maybe you should leave Senator," I stated. The sooner he left the better. "Now."

"Yes, it appears I have overstayed my welcome. I don't know how you do it," Seneca patted my head. "Tame humans are so hard to come by."

"Stop touching her," Thade took a step forward.

"What's wrong General?" I wasn't sure what Seneca was thinking as he lightly pulled me into a partial embrace. "You know I was wondering. Would you be willing to sell her to me?"

"Leave," Thade snarled.

"Such a unique one at that," Seneca leaned on me. "So well behaved and such lovely features for a human…" Seneca didn't get to finish that statement as Thade came flying at him letting out a high pitched screech. Seneca pushed me out of the way and jumped so that he could avoid Thade. I didn't blame him. Thade yelled like he was on the warpath. "I'll just be leaving," Seneca made a bolt for the door. Thade was about to give chase when I latched onto his arm out of instinct. The more I could give Seneca a head start the better.

"Please sir," I started when he looked at me. He bared his teeth but then seemed to calm down once Seneca was out the door. That left me holding onto Thade's arm and him standing there breathing hard and lightly snarling under his breath.


	27. A Good Day Gone Bad

I noticed I was still holding onto Thade's arm and he was staring straight ahead like he wasn't seeing anything. I quickly let go of him and took a step back. "Uh…" _What the hell do I say? _"I'm sorry sir," I scrambled.

"_You're_ sorry?" he spoke and looked at me like he couldn't believe it. "You're the one who's sorry?" He grabbed me by the arms and looked me over like he was searching for something.

"Sir?"

"Did he hurt you?" Thade asked me and got right in my face. "Did he do something to you? Tell me!"

"N-no!" he was starting to freak me out. "The senator came here and then you walked in. Nothing else happened sir. I swear."

Thade sort of freaked me out when he pulled me really close to him and sniffed me. "His stench is all over you. Go wash yourself off. I'll handle things from here." I didn't argue as I went to quickly wash off. I'd never seen Thade that angry he actually attacked someone. Thrown a fit or thrown something yes but not so angry as to actually run after someone. And I also wanted to know why exactly Seneca had done all that. I could see him trying to cover his tracks but he didn't need to bait Thade the way he did.

It wasn't easy telling Lola what happened. Mainly because after the incident Thade wouldn't let me out of his sight for more than two seconds. At first I thought I was just imagining it. Then I realized it was true. Thade made me accompany him when he went out to work and I was shut up with him in his office most of the day. Unless Uros, Lola, or Layla needed me I was practically glued to his hip. Plus I heard Thade retell Lola what he saw happened, more like screamed it so loudly I think all our neighbors know about it too, and he announced no one was to see the Senator. He then went into detail of what he'd do to Seneca if he ever saw him again. Terrific.

Not to say I didn't like helping Thade with his work so he'd get it done faster. But I also felt like I was being smothered. I needed a little space. So I was thankful when Lola stated we were going to visit Zira and them for the day. Thade looked like he was about to argue with her but Lola gave him a look and he backed off. I hugged Lola once we were out of sight for that.

Cornelius sat with Zira and Lola as they discussed their latest improvements. Meanwhile Layla and I were going to accompany Galen to collect some of the berries that grew in the area. I guess they were the best on the continent or something. I wanted to leap for joy at being in the fresh air without having to nearly run to keep up with a pissed off chimp. Layla frolicked ahead of us as we walked at a normal pace along the path. I felt bad Uros and Zena were missing it because they stayed home.

"Lea?" Galen inquired. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine why?"

"Well you've just been smiling a lot more than usual."

"I'm just glad to be out of the house is all. Thanks for letting me and Layla come with you."

"Not a problem," he returned my smile.

"Young Miss please stay on the path!" I called out. "Your mother doesn't want you to ruin your new dress."

"I won't Lea!" Layla called back to me.

"You're rather good with her," Galen noted. "Have you taken care of children before?"

"No." _Just your distant cousins._ But it wasn't like I could say that out loud. "But Layla's really well behaved so it's more like I'm watching over a friend."

"Hm you have an interesting way of looking at things."

"Tell me about it."

* * *

An hour later we had two baskets full of what might've been weird blue berries. Though every now and then we'd nibble on them. Layla had blue stains on her dress from where she'd rubbed her hands on it. So much for that new dress staying clean. I'd just have to wash it well later.

"Is that basket too heavy for you?" Galen asked me as I readjusted it. "I could carry it for you."

"No thanks," I said. "I got it but thank you for offering. You're a real gentleape you know that?"

"You flatter me Lea."

* * *

Thade snarled and the foot solider ran off like the general was about to pounce on him. Most of his subordinates knew to avoid him when he was in this type of mood. But every once in a while one of them had to go up and report. He slowly made his way back toward his rainy season housing. The rest of the officers would probably get more done without him glaring over their shoulders anyway.

For the life of him he couldn't really understand why he was so angry. Then he nearly snarled thinking back to when he'd caught the senator in his house. He gritted his teeth when he remembered how the senator had been standing right behind Lea. How he'd patted her on the head and nearly embraced her. He had the nerve to ask if he would be willing to sell her.

She was his property! He nearly stopped at the thought. Hm. Well, as he told her she did live under the same house as he did. By extension that meant she technically was as much his as his sister's. Which meant it was his duty to protect her and keep her safe. Apparently that job wasn't going to be as easy as he once believed. He could see apes taunting her or threatening her… But something made his stomach turn when he thought of what the senator might have done to her if he hadn't arrived.

Would the senator have done anything? He'd heard stories. One tended to in his line of work. Of apes doing certain things… Inappropriate things to humans. Could the senator be one of those apes? Thade often wrote the stories off as nothing more than rumors and sick myths spread by bored apes. But what if they weren't all rumors after all?

He clenched his fist and this time didn't stop the growl coming out of him. If that was the case he'd have to keep a better eye on Lea. She was unique for a human. Those eyes of hers. He'd never seen anything like them. Not to mention she was so well behaved. One could easily take advantage of that.

He stopped when he heard a familiar laugh. He happened to glance over and saw his niece skipping along a neighboring path. He expected to see Lola and her new friends with her. He could never keep track of names. Instead he saw Lea. She was caring a basket full of berries. But then he noticed a younger male chimp walking along with her holding his own basket.

Even from where he stood he could tell they were conversing and whatever it was had Lea smiling like he hadn't seen in a while. This chimp smiled back at her and Thade noticed the way he held himself. As if he was listening to Lea's every word. He couldn't help but think how close they were walking was slightly strange. It was how friends… Very close friends might walk together.

Lea stopped and began laughing at whatever it was the chimp said. She then lightly taped the chimp on the arm. Thade had never seen her do something like that before. The gesture was so open. In return the chimp looked shocked for a moment before he brought his own hand up and taped her back. But the general saw how the chimp's hand seemed to linger.

Luckily their moment was interrupted as his niece came running back to them. She then grabbed Lea's free hand and pulled her along. Lea bolted to keep up with her and the chimp followed close behind. All Thade could do was narrow his eyes.

* * *

Today was a nice day. Galen was as enjoyable as always and the berries were pretty good. We brought some home with us after saying goodbye to Zira and them. Though I couldn't help but wonder about how Thade's day had gone. He was already home when we go there but locked himself in his office. From what Zena told me he was in a mood.

Great way to end a nice day. But I shrugged it off. I said goodnight to everyone as I tidied up a little before I would turn in myself. Plus I wanted to read a bit of one of the books Galen had recommended. I was not expecting to see Thade walk in wearing his usual night wear. A deep frown set on his face.

"Sir?" I asked putting the book down. "Can I get something for you?" He usually wasn't up this late.

He didn't answer me but sat down on the couch we had. "Sit," he told me patting the seat beside him. I wondered what this was about but sat near him. Though there had to be about a foot between us. "I heard my sister took you to visit some friends of hers today."

"Yes sir."

"Anyone in particular you like?"

His question caught me off guard. "What do you mean sir?"

"I happened to see you walking with a young chimp today," he looked at me and I couldn't help but feel goosebumps go up my arms. "You seemed… Friendly with him."

"I-I…"

"Lea," he said. "I want you to be careful."

"I'm sorry?"

"Not all chimps are like me and my sister. They are not honorable. You must take care in their company. Or they might… Take advantage of you." This was probably the last conversation I ever thought I'd be having with him. "I am not sure what your old owners were like. They must have treated you well. However, we will not always be around to protect you."

"Sir," I started. "Thank you for caring. But I can take care of myself. You don't have to worry."

"I am not worried," his voice took on an edge to it. "You are far too trusting Lea. All it takes is one opportunity. If I had not shown up the other day or if Layla had not been accompanying you today."

"With all due respect sir nothing would have happened." I had pretty good instincts and nothing was yelling at me with Seneca or Galen. They were nice, although Seneca could be rather stupid at times.

"How can you be so sure?" he countered and leaned toward me. I instinctively leaned back. "If you have forgotten we are apes. You are a human. I could have you killed if I wanted to."

"Sir…"

"Think about it. I am stronger than you," he grabbed onto my arm. Not enough to hurt but enough to make me feel uncomfortable. "I am faster than you. You could not outrun me or fight me off if I choose to go after you."

"Please let go of me sir."

"See? You have no power here. All your pleading or screaming would mean nothing. As my human you are at my mercy." He actually pounced on me and I was forced backwards and fell into the couch. He kept himself suspended over me. I couldn't read the look on his face and I wanted nothing more than to run screaming to Lola. But he used one hand to cover my mouth. I tried to get him off but it was like trying to move a brick house. "What if I were someone else? They could kill you or do whatever they wanted with you. You wouldn't even be able to make a sound."

"Thade," a stern voice started and we glanced over to see Uros standing in the doorway. "Get off of Lea." Thade leaned up enough and let go of me so I could slip out from under him. I ran over and stood behind Uros without thinking. "Go to bed Lea. I have to have a talk with my son." I looked between him and Thade one more time before I ran off to bed. I couldn't stop shaking and I doubted I was going to get much sleep that night.


	28. An Interesting Night

**Gotta say when I first made this fanfic I had no idea how long it would be or how many reviews I'd get. But I am loving it. Please keep reviewing my friends it helps me get chapters out faster.**

* * *

I had no clue what it was Uros exactly said to Thade and honestly I didn't want to know. Yeah I could understand what Thade was getting across with his little demonstration. I'd worked with regular chimps enough to know they were the ones always in control not the other way around. But it still shook me up a little. Thankfully he gave me space after that and Uros informed me Thade would never do something like that again.

I tried to put it behind me but I think Lola and everyone else could pick up on my vibes. I'm not sure what they thought about it but I'm guessing they all knew it involved Thade some way or the other. Lola though didn't push it and I think she kept the others off my back. I'm not sure why but Seneca seemed to blame himself and apologized to me for taunting Thade that one time. Maybe he thought it led up to what had occurred but I was pretty sure there was more to it than that.

The thing that got me though was why Thade seemed so upset over it all. Yeah I was actually more concerned for him than I was for myself. I wanted to face palm at that and briefly wondered what was wrong with me. Leo always said I had a big heart. But why exactly was Thade so concerned with me spending time around other apes? He never complained when we were back home and I hung out with Ari or Uros. Hm… No he couldn't be jealous? Could he? He just didn't want me getting hurt and knowing my spectacular track record I could see why. Still, he didn't have to be that forward about it.

Days passed and I swear you could cut the tension with a knife. So we all basically jumped at the chance when we were invited to another party. This time our entire little group would be there. Even Uros was coming though I sort of wondered why seeing as he hated these things as much as Thade did. But he put on an elegant black and gold robe while everyone else got ready for the part. Zena and I were going to help Uros and watch out for Layla but I think Lola understood we needed a break from everything too.

The party itself wasn't as extravagant as the one Seneca threw but there was enough apes there to make a statement. Virgil, Zira, Cornelius, and Galen all greeted us when we arrived. I saw Seneca off somewhere in the crowd but he wisely stayed away from us. The only one not seeming to enjoy himself was Thade because he looked as stiff as ever and it was like his armor was bothering him, not like he wore anything else.

"I don't like these," Layla informed me picking up a fruit off the large concession table.

"Then don't eat it young Miss," I told her gently putting it back. Zena helped Uros set down in a nearby chair and I could tell he was drained from the entire experience already. I thought maybe I should offer to take him home early but I think he would've waved me off.

"This is rather boring," Zira stated as we all stood together watching various apes dance.

"Now dear," her husband tried.

"I'm simply saying. You and I have danced at these things far too many times," she stated. "It's always the same thing." I saw Thade standing a good distance away as other apes attempted to talk to him. From the look on his face he was tolerating them at best.

"Lea?" Galen came over in his nice green robes. "May I have this dance?"

I sort of stood there like a rock a moment while I collected my thoughts. "Galen… You don't want to dance with me. It'll probably cause trouble for you." I hadn't seen anyone else dance with a human. Who knows what rumors they'd say about him or something. "Plus I can't dance anyway."

"Go on Lea," Zira actually encouraged us. "It's not hard. Galen will lead."

"B-but."

"No buts," she told me gently pushing me along. "This party needs some fresh life in it. Now have fun."

And just like that I was pushed out onto the dance floor with the young chimp. "Now put your hand in mine," he gently told me. "And place the other on my shoulder." He did the same with me and he slowly led me through the moves. Some apes stopped dancing around us to stare and I think at this point everyone was like, 'What the hell?'

"You sure about this?" I whispered.

"You are a lovely dancer," he replied with a smile on his face. Soon though the dance was over and by that time we had the whole rooms' attention. I didn't know what to do and was about basically run of the dance floor when I was stopped.

"May I have the next one?" Zira asked. "It's time to mix things up a little don't you think?"

One by one I danced with most of our group. Zira, Cornelius, Virgil, and even Layla asked if she could dance with me though she had to stand on my feet as I moved around. It was different and for the first few minutes every ape in the place looked at all of us like we were nuts. Not to mention any of the human servants that had come along that night. But by the time I was dancing with Layla a funny thing had happened. I saw more than one ape walk over to their servants and I'm not so sure asked as made them dance as well. "This night just got more interesting," I noted.

* * *

Lola stood off to the side and couldn't help but smile at the sight before her. At first she thought about stepping in on Lea's behalf because she looked so uncomfortable but soon her friend was smiling and she didn't want to end that. Her daughter seemed to be enjoying herself as well as she took her turn dancing with Lea. Lola also noted how other apes seemed to follow her friends' led and were know attempting at dancing with their own servants. It was clumsy and both sides looked nearly terrified of the other but it was amusing all the same. It was a start. Also everyone was so preoccupied with their own partners no one really took notice of how Virgil was now dancing with Zena. She could tell her old friend was enjoying herself as her tail swished back and forth happily.

"This is certainly the most entertaining party I've been too," Uros noted as she sat next to him.

"I have to agree father."

"What is this?" Thade approached them and she could tell he was thrown by what exactly he was seeing.

"It's just a little fun brother," she told him. "Relax and enjoy yourself." She noticed how Seneca mostly stayed off to himself during all this. But they shared a glance and she winked at him after he cast a glance Lea's way. "Jealous?" Lola ventured.

"Of what?" he bristled.

"If you want your turn all you have to do is ask." Thade didn't say anything but let out a low growl. "Though it looks to me like you may be a bit late."

"What do you mean?" he followed her gaze and saw Senator Seneca slowly making his way around the dance floor. It didn't take him long to figure out his destination was Lea as the song was finishing. "How dare he…"

"Well?" their father spoke up. "Don't just stand here. Do something about it Thade."

Lola knew her brother really didn't need the prompting as he went on a course to intercept the Senator. "Thank you for helping Father," she told him.

"Sometimes I wonder Lola," he patted her hand. "I'm glad you turned out more like your mother than myself."

"Don't blame yourself. Thade may be thick headed but he's coming around. I'm just thankful Lea's as understanding as she is."

"You know Lola. I can't help… Never mind."

"What is it?" she lightly inquired.

"Maybe it's my old age. But as I gaze out I can't help but think Lea is a lot like your mother was. Caring, considerate, very forgiving off fools."

"And Thade is much like you before you met mother," Lola finished it for him. "I was thinking the same thing." They sat there and both shared a knowing smile.

* * *

"Now go back to your mom," I told Layla as Lola motioned for her daughter to come over.

"Ok, I'll save you a tart Lea," she told me running off.

"You do look enchanting this evening," I looked behind me to see Seneca standing there. That mask of arrogance all over him.

"Senator," I noted trying to not laugh at his act.

"May I…"

"No you may not," a voice interrupted us and Thade came in between me and him. Thade gave him a warning snarl and I nodded for Seneca to back off on this one. "Come with me," Thade grabbed my hand and I followed after him. All those in our group stopped what they were doing and gave me nervous glances but I just smiled and gave them a reassuring wave with my free hand. I wasn't getting a bad vibe off of the general and I'd already pushed the incident into the back of my mind.

He led me outside and we stood on one of the balconies away from the party crowd. Once we were out of range of prying eyes I saw him noticeably slump a bit in his shoulders and he let out a long sigh. He suddenly looked at lot older. "Sir?" I asked. "Are you alright?"

"Am I alright?" he repeated the question and I noticed he still hadn't let go of my hand. "How can you be the one asking me that after…"

"It's alright sir," I lightly told him. It was clear he was beating himself up about scaring me. "You didn't hurt me the other night and you did make a good point. It's just… I've been around apes my whole life and I know how to handle myself. But if something _does_ happen I'll scream for you or the Mistress and take care of myself until you get there."

* * *

In the span of a few moments she'd completely turned the entire situation around. Thade had expected her to fear or hate him. He wouldn't have blamed her after putting her in such a vulnerable position. But instead she dismissed the entire ordeal and was more concerned about how he felt than what he'd done. She was smiling at him like nothing had happened. He just couldn't get around how he kept underestimating this little human.

It was then he noted he still held one of her hands in his own. Though she didn't seem uncomfortable or disgusted about it. It was then he really took the time to look at it. Yes, he'd seen numerous humans before and she'd been around for a while but this was somehow…. Different.

He gently turned her hand over in his own. Of course hers was bound to be different. There was no hair and her skin was far softer than any female apes. But what struck him the most was how _small_ it was. It fit nicely in his own and yet it didn't waver or shiver. It was as if she was entirely comfortable with the situation. That was when he honestly noticed how small she was in general.

Humans, especially that males, were often taller than chimps. It was just something that happened. Females were usually his height or a bit shorter. But Lea was nearly a head shorter than himself. She was small by human standards and ape standards as well seeing as Lola was bigger than her. Even Zena was. But Lola had informed him Lea was an adult. Which meant she wouldn't be growing any more. She was stuck at that height.

Like he thought she'd be no match for an ape. If he wanted to he could simply throw her over his shoulder and run off with her. Yet she stood in front of him with complete confidence. Her two eyes boring into him. Like she could see everything about him and still smiled back at what she saw. Even for someone… In her position she still managed to look one the bright side of things and always had a smile for him and everyone else.

* * *

He stood there for a time silently and I could tell he was mulling things over. But I couldn't tell what on Earth he could be thinking holding my hand like he was and looking over it. "Sir?" He just kept looking at my hand silently. I thought maybe he didn't hear me or perhaps he just wasn't going to answer.

"I…" he began but trailed off. "I apologize the for the other night."

"Not needed sir," I used my other hand to gently put it on top of his. I'm not sure how long we stayed there for. But we just stood out in the night air. Noises from the party could be heard off in the distance. Thade didn't tell me to let go of him and he didn't move away. We simply stayed there. I found myself oddly enough enjoying it. But the moment couldn't last forever. Eventually Layla came and jumped on me, telling us it was time to go.

We didn't really speak on the way home or when we got there. But later that night I stayed up a little to read. Thade passed by before heading off to his own room. "Just promise me something," he stated. "Be more careful in the future."

"Of course," I smiled at him. Thade nodded before retiring for the night. I noticed he didn't stop or mention the fact I didn't address him as 'sir' at the end of my sentence. This was an interesting night indeed.


	29. An Understanding

**I have to say this story has consumed me. My muse keeps screaming at me to write this. And I'm dragged along. I don't think you guys are complaining though. **

**Is it weird I see this whole thing as an anime/comic strip in my head?**

* * *

Thade and I had a sort of understanding after that. He wasn't always pressuring me or Lola for me to accompany him to his work. He didn't keep an eye on me all of the time. I don't know… It was just like we understood each other.

Though I found myself going with him more often under my own pretenses. Truth be told I enjoyed his company. His grumbling and occasional snarl actually were sort of funny to watch. That could've been because they were never directed toward me. Thade was smart, interesting, and genuinely likeable. Too bad he frowned so often.

"Lea?" he inquired standing near the door. I looked up and could tell he was heading out to meet up with some apes for work. I could say no. I felt he wouldn't press me or Lola about it. I glanced over at Lola to see if she needed any help.

"I've got this," she smiled at me looking over at her napping daughter.

"Ok, coming," I followed after Thade.

Sure enough we mostly walked around and Thade had a few meetings he attended. They mostly involved him telling some of his subordinates what he needed them to do and what reports he expected to have. No problems. Until we met with this unsightly older orangutan named Cluro. He was in the business of trading humans, so I wasn't too keen on liking him from the start. Not to mention he smelled horrible and looked like he hadn't bathed in three weeks. I fought to keep my face neutral and served him and Thade some refreshments in the meeting room before I took my seat off to the side. I didn't like how he kept looking at me. Neither did Thade by how he lightly snarled and turned the orangutan's attention back to him. "Is there anything else you wished to discuss?" Thade inquired. Usually once the meeting was over apes would get up and leave on their own in a timely manner. Not this guy.

"I was just wondering General, ever think of breeding your human?"

_WHAT?! _I clenched my fists but sat still. Thade bristled a little. "Excuse me?"

"I noticed she's in heat," Cluro stated. Yeah I was on my period. I'd learned to live with it and the fact everyone could smell it. Apes had better senses than we did. But everyone was considerate enough to not mention it or treat me differently. "From the look of it she's young. Adult but young. Prime breeding years. She gets much older and it'll be difficult for her to have any kids. With those eyes of hers. She'd fetch a fair price let alone if she had any children with that trait. I could offer my own services. I have a human male appropriate for the job. I'd be reasonable about it. You keep half the profits from her first or we could get lucky and she have twins. If you want to keep any of them I understand and am sure we can come to an agreement."

I looked to Thade. Something like this had honestly never crossed my mind. I felt horrible for all those out there in my position. We were little more than animals in the eyes of apes like him. It made me sick. But suddenly I didn't feel any apprehension when I noticed how Thade was sitting. He was lightly shaking and I could nearly feel his uncontrolled rage. "I'm not interested" he snarled. "Our business is done here."

"Come now General a beauty like that won't happen again. And if you don't breed her properly another male will just jump on her if you don't get her fixed. Even then they might. I've seen it a hundred…"

"Leave," Thade growled at him. "I said no and will not change my mind."

"B-but sir…" Thade answered with a screech that had the old perv running out of the room. Some chimps who'd been passing the door in the hallway briefly looked in at us before they bolted down the hallway. Thade got up and slammed the door shut before he glared around the room. He didn't focus on one particular thing or place but stalked around like he was in a cage. He actually threw a small fit, flipped over a table, and ran up and did a flip off the wall. "Who does he think he is?!"

I just sat there watching his temper fizzle out. Took longer than I thought it would. "Sir?" I eventually got up and righted one of the chairs he'd knocked over.

"We are done for the day," he informed me. "We are going home. Now."

"Yes," I nodded and followed after him.

* * *

Things were a little awkward when I explained it to Lola and the rest of our little group the next day. After Thade had yelled his own account at her the night previous. "I'll ripe his balls off myself!" Zira was outraged.

"How atrocious," Cornelius didn't try to contain Zira this time.

"I hope you don't let this sour you on orangutans," Virgil told me. "That ape represents the worst of us."

I assured him it didn't. Lola didn't say anything but I actually saw the cup in her hand slightly shaking and it oddly reminded me of Thade. The unhappy look on her face didn't contradict me. Zena had a disgusted look on her face, though I noticed she still hung around Virgil even more. Galen was so outraged he charged out of the room. I think he also felt somewhat embarrassed. The first time I'd seen him while I was having my monthly he looked everywhere but my face and blushed. It wasn't because he was disgusted but he didn't want me to feel uncomfortable. He didn't want to disrupt my modesty or something along those lines as Zira told me. Poor guy he was a real sweetheart.

Though they all agreed with how Thade handled the situation. Odd seeing as they were just as likely as to write Thade off. They actually nodded and I think Zira might have done something along the lines of his tantrum when I recounted that part. I lightly smiled and felt some sort of pride well up in my chest at that.

* * *

Lola looked to her brother the next night as they were the only two still awake. She couldn't help but smile at him from her book. "Lola?" he finally spoke up.

"Yes?" He didn't speak for a short while and she put her book down. He looked deep in thought about something. "What's on your mind?"

"Do you think Lea would like a mate?"

"Where did this come from? Please tell me you're not considering that trader's…"

"NO!" he sounded outraged. "It is just… She is lonely isn't she? Humans are social like use. What if she one day wants a mate? Or children?"

"Hm," Lola thought a moment. "You may be right. But she has not said anything about that to me. Nor do I think she's lonely brother. She has us."

"I meant…"

"You know what _I_ meant Thade." She got up and patted his knee as she walked past him. "Dear brother. You're smart yet incredibly stupid."

"What do you mean?" Lola only continued to smile and lightly chuckled to herself as she walked down the hall.

* * *

It was rare for me to get away from everyone. But I was a little thankful for the breathing room. Gave me some time to think. But I was no closer to finding my brother or any answers. I looked up at the sky and briefly wondered how long I'd been on this strange planet exactly. I sort of lost count of the days. One event blurring into another.

"Hey!" I heard a voice call out behind me. I looked around to see a guy about my age with short brown hair and blue eyes coming my way.

"Can I help you?" I'd talked to some people before but they were rarely the ones to initiate the conversation.

"I'm hoping so," he smirked at me. "I'm just going to say you're the most beautiful girl I've ever seen."

"Thank you?" I was skeptical and didn't like how close this guy was getting to me. "I gotta go."

"Wait," he tried to grab my arm but I shrugged him off.

"I don't even know you."

"The name's Nu nice to meet you."

"I'm going now."

"Alright," he sighed. "I was trying to be nice. My owner Cluro sent me. Said we should have some fun. You and me. So, how about it?"

"WHAT?! Ew no. No way in hell. Bye."

"Come on," he stepped in front of me. He was easily a foot and half taller than myself. "It doesn't have to be bad. I really know how to please. Besides when was the last time you did something without your owners knowing. Huh? I promise they won't find out."

"Until I'm pregnant right? I get your game pal and Cluro's. You both can go f*** yourselves."

"Come on," he tried to grab me again. "I'll make it fast. I promise. But I can't go back without doing this."

"I'll give you five seconds to get out of my face," I snarled at him. Turns out I didn't have to lift a finger. Cause two seconds later a figure came down from above and smashed into the guy. Nu ate it face first into the dirt and was then was knocked severely in the back of his head. From the look of it I doubted he was going to get up in the next two days.

I looked up to see who'd done the dead I was beaten to. In front of me was a baboon who was shorter than even myself. He had light silver hair and startling matching eyes. I noticed he was wearing a black outfit that reminded of me Tomoko's. "I apologize Master," he lightly bowed to me. "But I did not wish for you to soil yourself with this filth."

"Thank you," I bowed back out of respect. "Are you one of Tomoko's students?"

"Yes Sensei."

"You don't have to do that. Just call me Lea."

"But Master I do not wish to disrespect you."

"You won't. I just never cared for titles is all. Even in the arts. Though I do prefer Sensei seeing as it moreover means teacher."

"Then Sensei it is."

"Have you been following me all this time?"

"Yes and no. I cannot watch you all hours of the day and night." He looked nearly ashamed at that. "But I do what I can. I'm to keep out of sight and mind until you need me. It… Has not been easy. I am at your call Sensei."

I'd nearly forgot the promise Tomoko made me. I felt bad at that. This guy had been being my silent bodyguard all this time? Not an easy job. I wondered how many times he wanted to step in and held himself back. "I apologize," I stated catching him off guard. "You don't have the easiest job in the world and I haven't helped at all. I thank you for not coming to my rescue until now. I'll try to be more careful in the future. Might I know your name?"

"Tomo," he answered. "And I am here to follow you Sensei. Not hinder you. Master Tomoko instructed me that you have many missions to complete of your own. My mission is to help you complete yours."

"Tomo," I wondered if he's related to Tomoko or if that was a coincidence. "I understand Master Tomoko placed this upon you. But you don't have to do this. You can go home. I don't need protecting. I'll handle your Sensei if he says anything about it."

"You don't understand Sensei. My Master did not force me to do this. He asked and I volunteered. I know where you come from and while I cannot comprehend everything about you, your previous world, or what you will do here I know this. My instincts told me I need to be here. I am fully aware you do not need my protection. I've seen you face down plenty of angered apes and not receive a scratch."

"Thank you Tomo," I said after a beat. "But you don't always have to stay in the shadows. Lola knows what's going on. If I'm alone or if it's just the two of us, hell I'm sure even Virgil or Zira and Cornelius. Heck anyone of my friends would keep quiet about this. Don't be afraid to say hi. I know it might go against your code to keep out of sight but still. It'll make me feel a little better you're not stuck outside playing stalker. Also," I looked down to the still unconscious man. "Thanks again. That was priceless."

"Thank you Sensei." I could see him trying to hide his own smirk.


	30. Certain Events

Lola was the best person to introduce Tomo too first. She was as kind and courteous as ever. Plus she did know my secret. Everyone else was another matter. They wanted to know why exactly he was guarding me to begin with and all of that. He made the mistake of surprising Zena so bad she screamed and threw a bowl at him. Good thing he has fast hands. Luckily Tomo and Lola were able to fabricate a broad answer that I was one of the few humans that knew the ancient ways and that Tomoko wanted to make sure I was alright. I could see they didn't exactly buy the entire story but they didn't press it. Tomo seemed fine around Lola, and Zena when she wasn't throwing something at him and screaming he shouldn't sneak up on people. But he didn't show up a lot around anyone else. Except Uros but I could see why.

Virgil and Seneca tried to ask him everything they could. Tomo was clever and avoided them altogether after their initial meetings. I found myself wondering what exactly Nu said to Cluro when he woke up. I doubted he was going to say he was knocked unconscious by someone he never even saw. But Cluro tried playing his hand about a week later.

"Lady Lola," he approached us while we were out shopping. "You get more beautiful with each passing day."

"Cluro," she cut right to the point. I saw Nu standing a few feet behind him sporting a black eye. I fought the urge to smirk. "You're not here to socialize are you? Well I'm sorry to inform you but your human did not rape mine. Now if you would kindly leave my sight before I have my brother come here I would appreciate it."

He looked shocked and Nu appeared to be nearly shitting his pants. "I'm not sure what you mean my Lady. Humans procreate all the time. You can't take your eyes off them for a moment. Are you sure your human's not pregnant?"

"Cluro," she took a step closer to him. "Leave before I take matters into my own hands. And if you ever try another stunt like that I will hunt you down myself and figure out how to shove your balls down your throat." The glare she gave him could've scared Thade. A second later Cluro made a hasty retreat and I could hear him yelling at Nu as they disappeared. We wisely hadn't told Thade about the incident but we didn't need to.

Once we were by ourselves we placed our hands on each other's shoulders and laughed all the way back to the house.

* * *

A few things happened in rather rapid succession after that. The first one occurring while I was accompanying Virgil to the market one day and we were heading back to the house. He stopped and pointed out an older looking orangutan on the other side of the market. He wore luscious gold and orange robes and carried himself like he was entitled to something. Other apes flocked around him. It was almost like how Lola and Thade got attention.

"That's Senator Zaius," Virgil told me. "I heard rumors he'd be coming here. He's one of the most influential senators and a personal friend to Shiva." I looked at the ape and felt something churn in my stomach. I hadn't felt like that in a long time. My instincts told me he was bad news. I didn't even get this feeling around Shiva or Cluro but it was screaming with this guy. "Come along Lea," he gently pushed me to get me moving again. "Trust me when I say this is one ape you do not wish to meet."

"I agree," I stated as we went on our way.

Turns out we couldn't avoid Zaius that easily seeing as he came to visit a few times. When that happened Zena would wisely tuck me away in another part of the house or Lola would send me on some errand. I guess this Zaius guy really hated humans and thought all of us should either be slaves or exterminated. I could see how he got under everyone's nerves. Lola seemed dour when he'd leave, Zena kept her own head down more, and Thade… Well honestly Thade didn't act very different but always seemed in a bad mood when the Senator left. The only ones he didn't seem to have an effect on were Virgil, Seneca, and Zira. Of course Seneca had to play nice with him to keep his cover but appeared to shrug off whatever the orangutan said. Meanwhile Virgil and Zira seemed up to the challenge of not only meeting this guy head on but contradicting almost every point he made.

I didn't know what to think about all of it. Though Tomo actually made an appearance one night and told me to watch out for the ape. Zaius would kill me so much as look at me. And Tomo had overheard him trying to talk Thade and Lola into doing various things once he learned I existed. First he said I should be killed or severely punished for insubordination, then that I should be fixed to help reduce the population, then he actually offered to take me out of their hands. But that was only after he even saw me.

Once that occurred he was insist as hell and offered to pay them absurd amounts of money. Something about my eyes he told them when they asked. But they never agreed to anything he stated and said we were all fine. I breathed a sigh of relief. I also guess, as Uros later informed me, his family and Zaius' had a long history together that might've went all the way back to Semos himself. Though the aging chimp wasn't entirely sure on that. I felt horrible for him because he seemed to be getting worse every day.

Eventually though Zaius backed off and went about other business but I couldn't help but get a feeling of dread. Something was up with that ape. Something horrible.

* * *

The next thing that happened was on one of the days I accompanied Thade on his usual rounds. I'd seen some of his work with dealing with humans a few times before. So I wasn't overtly surprised when he was presented with a group of dirty looking men wearing animal skins. A subordinate informed him how they'd been captured attempting to steal another chimp's servant.

"Put them in the cages," Thade said. "We'll sell them to a trader and they'll be out of our hair."

It should've been over at that. I felt bad for these guys but what could I do in that situation? I couldn't advocate for them. By the looks in their eyes they'd kill the first ape they could. And since I was following Thade it wasn't like I could sneak back and set them free. Though I did think about it.

We were working in his temporary office when one of the privates came rushing in. "Sir! The humans have escaped!"

"What?" Thade growled. "How?"

"We're not sure sir," the gorilla went on. "We think another human must've been involved. The cage was opened from the outside."

"Very well, round up ten men and search for them. Alert everyone you can. We can't have those feral humans reaching the city."

"Yes, sir!"

"Lea," he turned to me. "Come with me. It wouldn't be safe for you here by yourself."

"Yes, sir." I was sort of thankful those guys had gotten away but hoped they were smart enough just to leave. And I didn't know why Thade seemed so on edge. He left me alone in his office all the time. In retrospect it was probably the most well-guarded and safest place in the entire city. But when he looked at me I didn't argue. I saw something in his eyes. Was it fear? Was he honestly worried those men would come and try to take me with them or something? I think by this point he trusted me enough not to run.

He hopped on his horse to join the search party and offered me his hand. I looked at it a moment before he stated, "It will be faster this way." So I took it and he pulled me up to sit behind him. It was weird. Mainly because I'd never ridden a horse before and also because I basically had to hug him to keep myself from falling off. But he didn't say anything and neither did anyone else as we went under way.

* * *

Thade let out a sigh at the situation. This was exactly what he didn't need. Feral humans running around doing Semos knew what. Probably attempting to create chaos or steal other humans to take with them. He briefly glanced back at Lea as she held onto him. By the look on her face he could tell this was her first ride. Not surprising seeing as only apes were allowed on horses unless their owners gave permission.

But to him it was a little odd. Lea, even though she was human, seemed well rounded in all other aspects. She could read and write and was intelligent enough to be able to formulate plans and keep up in a conversation with an ape. Yet she'd never been on a horse? Well it wasn't like he could leave her alone. He didn't expect her to run but the opposite. What if those human males found her while he was gone? There were three, possibly more now, of them and they were easily all a foot taller than her. She'd told him previously she could take care of herself but he wasn't taking any chances. Not with her.

It took them three hours of searching before they caught a break. The humans hadn't gone far from the forested area near the military compound. But Thade couldn't help but narrow his eyes. These humans were clever enough to escape but if that was the case why stick around and risk getting caught again? They hadn't headed in the direction of the city and there were not many houses out here that had human slaves they could attempt to steal.

He got his answer shortly after they followed the tracks into a dried out raven. The humans attempted to ambush them. A net captured a few of his soldiers and a couple others were knocked off their horses in surprise. But he could instantly tell these humans were amateur fighters at best and their plan was destined to fail. He jumped right off his horse and tackled one to the ground violently before his men followed suit. His seven to their ten might as well have been a hundred to one. The humans had surprise but that was it. They had no style or any sort of training in coordinating their movements. And from the look on their faces they didn't have any sort of backup plan other than attempting to stab them.

One of his men was cut in his shoulder but that was the extent of the ape's injuries. The humans had fared far worse. One's noise looked broken, another was beaten unconscious, and one's leg looked horribly sprained. The list went on and on but none of them were beyond healing and he didn't order them killed. Instead he ordered them to be returned to the cages and guarded this time until a trader could be brought in. He couldn't help but smirk at the looks on their faces. It was their own fault for not escaping when they had the chance.

"Sir?" Lea spoke up and he'd nearly forgotten her in the entire ordeal. "Are you alright?" she asked holding onto the horse and walking over to where he was.

"I'm fine," his smirk softened into that of a smile as he took in her expression. She seemed to be ignoring her fellow humans all together and focused only on him. Something in his chest swelled at that. He took the reins from her and began to walk away. "Let us return home. My work here is done."

"I will not be made a slave!" one of the men shouted before he managed to wriggle free of his binds. In two seconds he managed to pull a knife out of his boot and came running right at the General. Thade barely had enough time to turn around…

* * *

"No!" I shouted and jumped in between the crazy guy and Thade. I acted on instinct and threw my entire bodyweight into it as I elbowed him in the face. I made sure my one hand had ahold of his hand welding the weapon and I used the other to punch him in the gut. Before the man knew it I managed to flip him over my shoulder and his face met with the dirt. I twisted his arm, not hard enough to break it, but enough so that he'd release the weapon. It fell uselessly to the ground. It was only then as my adrenaline came down I realized what I'd just done.

"Traitor," the guy growled at me.

"Idiot," I replied.

* * *

Thade could only stand there a moment after what had happened. He hadn't expected that man to get away and come after him. Let alone Lea to come between them and save him. Yes he probably could've taken the man but not quick enough before he the human got a shot in on him. But Lea had acted on her own. She not only stopped the man but now had him face down in the dirt. If Thade didn't know any better it was like she'd been trained in fighting. But she didn't bare any marks of those humans stuck in illegal fights. Yet she'd taken on a man twice her size and hadn't gained a scratch.

"Take care of the human!" Thade barked at two of his subordinates just standing there in awe like he'd been. They stepped in and grabbed ahold of him while Lea stepped to the side. "Are you unharmed?" he asked her looking her over as if he'd missed something.

"I'm fine sir," she looked at him and he saw a certain amount of uncertainty there. What did she have to be so worried about? How exactly did she know how to fight like that? He had a feeling it had something to do with her past.


End file.
